La verdad absoluta Omegaverse
by GabyMarie
Summary: Riko se pregunta si sus sueños son algo más que solo sueños. La chica que aparece en ellos trata de decirle cosas pero ¿Es real lo que sucede con ella? Omegaverse YouRiko ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kokoro!
1. Sakurauchi Riko

**La verdad absoluta.**

: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para la mujer de mi vida, la única a la que amo y la única que tendré. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle en un día tan importante como lo es hoy, sin embargo, son raras las veces en que las cosas salen comonos gustaría que fueran. Así que, no queda mas que seguir viviendo, luchando por superar los tragos amargos._

 _Este es el primer capítulo de 3. Espero lo disfrutes Kokoro, tiene plasmados muchos de mis sentimientos por ti. Te amo y ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

 _PD. Gracias a nuestra hija, AniKamia por ayudarme en la edición de esta historia. Eres súper zura~._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Sakurauchi Riko.**

—Riko-chan, Riko-chan, es hora de irnos… Ya no queda tiempo —la pequeña Riko abrió sus ojos con dificultad.

En la oscuridad de la noche, pudo ver cómo su madre iba de un lado al otro en su habitación; sacando y guardando cosas en una pequeña maleta.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa mamá? —preguntó la niña, asustada.

—Tenemos que irnos Riko-chan —dijo su madre terminando de guardar el improvisado equipaje.

—¿A dónde iremos mamá? —cuestionó Riko, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se cambiaba de ropa rápidamente.

—Lejos de aquí hija… Lejos de aquí.

Riko tenía 4 años y no lograba comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, tan solo veía a sus padres correr de un lugar a otro. Pensó que irían a algún paseo pero pronto se dió cuenta que estaban abandonando su casa para siempre, sus padres no tenían planes de volver y entonces sintió desesperación, no estaba lista para partir. No podía hacerlo sin despedirse.

—Mamá, tengo que ir a ver a You-chan, por favor… —suplicó la niña tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de su madre quien se disponía a salir de la casa.

—No hay tiempo hija, necesitamos irnos ya… ellos ya… bueno… lo siento hija.

Por el tono de voz de su madre, Riko supo que algo malo había pasado con su mejor amiga, tenía que ir a verla, no quería irse sin hacerlo una vez más.

Tan pronto como salieron de su hogar, Riko planeaba salir corriendo para llegar hasta la casa Watanabe, sin embargo, una vez que miró a su alrededor, no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos veían; todo estaba en llamas.

—¡Papá, tienes que ayudar a You-chan! ¡Ella está ahí! ¡Por favor! —dijo Riko con desesperación.

—Hija no… —su madre corrió a cubrir su boca, tratando de que sus gritos pasarán desapercibidos, pero era demasiado tarde.

Riko sintió un jalón y de inmediato la subieron sobre el caballo; su madre era la que iba con ella.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no supo qué había sucedido. Su madre la llevaba bien afianzada por la cintura mientras su padre se quedaba atrás.

Se escuchaban gritos por todos lados, se podía sentir el calor de las llamas aún a la lejanía, y pronto se dió cuenta de que su casa también empezaba a arder.

Su madre estaba llorando y sus lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero no detuvo su desesperado escape. De repente, todo se detuvo, Riko escuchó el grito de su madre seguido por un dolor sordo que le hizo perder la conciencia. La oscuridad cubrió su alrededor.

* * *

Esa fue la noche que cambió el resto de la vida de Riko Sakurauchi, así como la de cientos de familias cuyo hogar se encontraba en la parte más angosta de la península de Izu.

La guerra los había alcanzado cuando el emperador tomó posesión del imperio; todos los que no estaban con él estaban en su contra.

En esa noche, el blanco del ataque fueron las Omegas. El imperio necesitaba crecer y el emperador había decidido que la mejor manera de hacerlo, era secuestrando a las Omegas para crear una nación nueva, con mejores oportunidades y la mejor genética, pues según su manera de pensar, si solo lograba uniones entre alfas de familias fuertes y legendarias en Japón con las mejores Omegas, entonces sus probabilidades de tener betas entre su población disminuirían. Esta fue la principal razón por la que ordenó la caza de Omegas para tomarlos prisioneros y la matanza de Alfas que no pertenecieran a familias de renombre.

Riko era una Omega al igual que su madre, mientras su padre era un beta. Durante el ataque al pueblo en esa noche, ninguno de los dos logró escapar y perecieron a manos del ejercito del emperador.

Para Riko, los recuerdos de esa noche eran escasos. Se había llevado tremendo golpe al caer del caballo que le hizo pensar a los guerreros que había muerto. Con dificultad pudo recordar su apellido, pero no había más. Con el paso de los años, en sueños, pudo recordar el rostro de sus padres, aunque no estaba segura si era un recuerdo real, o simplemente era el producto de su imaginación, sin embargo, ella se aferraba a ese sueño como lo único que le quedaba de sus padres biológicos.

A la mañana siguiente del ataque, todo había terminado para el pequeño pueblo. Riko despertó para encontrarlo todo en ruinas y cenizas. Deambuló por entre los restos de las casas, pero no tenía un lugar a dónde ir. En su lucha por sobrevivir, caminó hasta donde sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron, su instinto le decía que necesitaba encontrar comida y protección lo más pronto posible y así lo hizo.

Para su fortuna, fue encontrada en las afueras del pueblo por una familia poderosa, de las que se oponían a las nuevas imposiciones del emperador; la familia Kunikida.

El jefe de esa familia era un sacerdote que estaba a la cabeza de la oposición. Su misión se había convertido en salvar a tantas Omegas y Alfas como le fuera posible, pues era inconcebible tal barbaridad en un pueblo tan pacífico como lo era el suyo.

Riko fue la primera huérfana rescatada por la familia. Debido a su carácter dócil y tranquilo, congenió de inmediato con la única hija de los Kunikida: Hanamaru, quien rogó a su padre que Riko se quedara con ellos, pues amaba tener una hermana mayor tan hermosa y talentosa como ella.

Pues a pesar de que las dos eran Omegas, Riko mostraba un carácter protector cuando se trataba de la pequeña. Ambas tenían un gran interés por las artes; Riko mostró un gran amor por la música, mientras Maru disfrutaba de escuchar las proezas de su hermana mayor. Fue así como Riko se convirtió en una hija más de la poderosa familia Kunikida.

* * *

La guerra se volvió más cruel y pronto, las familias que estaban en contra de las nuevas políticas del emperador tuvieron que encontrar aliados para poder continuar luchando. Fue de esa manera en que la familia Kunikida y la familia Kurosawa decidieron unirse para ampliar sus recursos. El compromiso entre ambas familias fue pactado con años de anticipación, las herederas de ambas familias cargarían con el peso de la alianza cuando se vieran unidas en el día del primer calor de Hanamaru.

La primogénita de la familia Kurosawa era una Alfa imponente que recibió la mejor educación para ser capaz de dirigir la alianza con sabiduría. Mientras que la Omega de la familia Kunikida había aprendido muy bien el noble camino para mantener la alianza en paz.

Desde pequeñas se habían conocido y una pequeña chispa saltaba siempre que estaban juntas. Riko no entendía el tipo de complicidad que guardaba la pequeña Maru con Dia Kurosawa; siempre pensó que Ruby, la hermana menor de Dia, sería mucho mejor pareja para Maru, pero nada se podía hacer en contra del destino, pues Ruby era una omega igual que ellas.

Para su sorpresa, su mano también había sido prometida en un matrimonio arreglado, el cual sería con la Alfa menor de la familia Takami: Chika. Ellas habían sido amigas desde que Riko fue adoptada por la familia Kunikida. Tenían una relación entrañable, sin embargo, Riko nunca la vio como algo más que eso. Al contrario de Maru que tuvo toda su infancia para asimilar su compromiso, ella se enteró en su cumpleaños número 15 y desde entonces, su amistad con Chika se puso en riesgo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para asimilar su reciente posición como prometida de la heredera Takami. Chika tuvo que partir para llevar su entrenamiento fuera de la ciudad y Riko no tuvo tiempo ni de despedirse, las cosas entre ellas se quedaron tensas y extrañas, cosa que no hacía más que atormentar a Riko pensando que algo malo podría pasarle a Chika estando tan cerca del peligro, por que aunque inicialmente se había ido para entrenar, cuando se graduara, pasaría frente a las líneas enemigas, como era la responsabilidad de todas las alfas.

Era una situación tan injusta para ambas, que Riko no sabía cómo llevar sus días para no morir de angustia.

* * *

— _¿Quién eres?_ —preguntó Riko asustada—. _No te acerques… por favor..._ —suplicó.

— _Tu no quieres que me aleje, eres mía, siempre lo has sido_ —una conocida voz, aquella que la perseguía a través de los años y esa mirada intensa que lograba desarmarla una vez que se posaba sobre ella, estaban haciendo su magia nuevamente.

La misteriosa mujer se acercó a ella y la tomó sin dilación. Sus sentidos empezaron a intoxicarse cuando su piel hizo contacto. Un beso la dejó sin palabras, sus piernas empezaban a temblar y sintió que dentro de poco no sería capaz de sostenerse, no si la continuaba tocando de esa manera.

Su amante notó su debilidad y con fuerza la cargó para colocarla sobre su regazo. El aroma de aquella desconocida era embriagador, la invitaba a tomar cuanto quisiera de ella, sin contenerse. Su intimidad estaba húmeda, dispuesta para que fuera tomada en cualquier momento.

Llevó sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica que respingó al sentir el toque, no dejaba de besarla y sentía que dentro de poco se volvería loca si continuaban con ese ritmo.

— _Aún no es tiempo_ —dijo la mujer misteriosa—. _Tienes que esperar un poco más._

— _No puedo esperar más, no te vayas por favor_ —suplicó Riko tratando de retirar el pantalón de la mujer.

— _Sólo un poco más Riko-chan, espera por mi…_

Riko despertó abruptamente, empapada en sudor. La claridad de la mañana comenzaba a entrar por su ventana, y le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Pero en esta ocasión, lo había sentido real, tal vez demasiado, su cuerpo había reaccionado a el como nunca antes sintiéndose incómodamente abochornada.

—Rayos, no de nuevo… —dijo perturbada al darse cuenta de la humedad que sentía en su ropa interior. Una fría ducha tendría que hacer la labor de bajar su temperatura en esa mañana tan ocupada.

Poco tiempo después de la partida de Chika, Riko empezó a tener sueños que tenían connotaciones eróticas casi en cada ocasión, aunque la mayoría de las veces no podía recordarlos, pero su cuerpo parecía reaccionar muy bien a estos. Lo único que le quedaba al despertar, era un profundo sentimiento de pérdida y una mirada azul muy intensa que la acompañaba a todos lados.

No había edad establecida para el primer calor de una Omega, pero era casi seguro que se daba antes que el de las Alfa.

Siempre pensó que ella tendría el suyo antes que el de Maru y que de esa manera podría guiarla por el tortuoso paso, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, en el día menos esperado, Hanamaru entró en calor, lo que desencadenó una serie de festividades por parte de las dos familias ya que por fin se consumaría la tan esperada alianza.

Una semana entera tuvo que transcurrir antes de que Riko pudiera verla de nuevo. Para entonces, Maru ya había sido reclamada por Dia como su Omega. Riko pensó que Maru estaría asustada y que, muy probablemente necesitaría tiempo para reponerse de la experiencia, sin embargo, lo primero que notó cuando vió a la nueva pareja, es que ambas mujeres irradiaban felicidad.

Dia no dejaba de abrazar a Hanamaru, mientras Maru no perdía el tiempo acurrucándose entre los brazos de su alfa como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo que ellas dos.

Se les veía tan cómodas y enamoradas que le era imposible pensar en ellas como un matrimonio arreglado, simplemente la imagen que transmitían no concordaba con la idea que tenía de ello.

Parecía que Dia no podía quitar las manos de Hanamaru, buscaba cada oportunidad para proferir alguna caricia o robarle un beso y la Omega por su lado había adoptado el olor de su alfa; ahora que Dia la había reclamado, bajo sus ropas se alcanzaba a distinguir una mordida que Maru portaba con orgullo.

Riko no encontraba el momento en el que Dia dejara en paz a Hanamaru para que pudiera platicar con ella. Se sentía curiosa sobre la experiencia que acababa de tener su pequeña hermana y siendo ella tan parlanchina como era, seguramente querría compartir todos los detalles.

Riko siguió a Maru a la cocina; después de sus días de encierro, su apetito había vuelto más fuerte que nunca.

—¿Y bien Maru-chan? Dime… ¿Cómo es? —preguntó Riko mientras le servía un segundo plato de ramen.

—¿Cómo es qué zura? — Hanamaru comía a gran velocidad ignorando las ansias de Riko.

—Pues… eso… ya sabes… —Riko aun sentía vergüenza de pensar en ella de esa manera. Jamás pensó que su hermanita sería quien le diera lecciones sobre… sexo.

— Oh… eso zura…—Maru comía con singular alegría tomándose su tiempo entre sus alimentos y el té que Riko le había ofrecido—. Pues, es… umm… divertido zura~, muy divertido.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué divertido? —la cara de Riko era un poema tratando de entender que de divertido podía tener el sexo.

— Eso zura~. Fue muy divertido hacerlo con Dia-chan —una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó en el rostro de Hanamaru—. Espera… ¿Quieres que te dé detalles zura~? —Maru frunció el ceño—. No pensé que fueras tan pervertida Riko-chan.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! No quiero que me des detalles —Riko golpeó con suavidad el brazo de Hanamaru denotando indignación.

— Pero es lo que estás preguntando zura~...

— No me refería a eso—interrumpió Riko—. Lo que quería decir es que, bueno... ¿cómo es? ¿Cómo supiste que tu calor había llegado? ¿Tuviste alguna clase de sueños premonitorios o algo así? —preguntó eso último para saber si a alguien más le pasaba lo mismo que a ella.

— ¿Sueños premonitorios? —Maru se rascó la barbilla—. Pues no zura~, de eso no tuve—negó enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Pero creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres —Maru comprendió la preocupación de Riko de inmediato—. No sé cómo describirlo zura~, pero es… como si de repente una necesidad te invadiera y no te deja pensar en otra cosa… —Maru frunció el ceño, recordando todo lo que había pasado—. Al inicio fue doloroso zura~, esa necesidad que te consume por ser tomada por un Alfa, es como una sed que no se quita… hasta que llegó Dia-chan —Maru suspiró—. Fue muy linda conmigo, no me dejó sufrir ni un segundo —una sonrisa pícara se asomó en su rostro—, y quien diría que sería tan… imaginativa —expresó Maru, divertida.

—Ya. Prefiero no saber qué clase de cosas te hizo Kurosawa-san en la habitación —el comentario de Riko hizo que Maru riera a carcajadas.

—Tu preguntaste Riko-chan.

Con el movimiento, la cicatriz en el cuello de Maru se hizo más visible y Riko no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de tocarla.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó, preocupada.

—No zura~, no es doloroso —respondió Maru de inmediato, retirándose para que Riko no pudiera tocarla.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Riko al ver a Hanamaru a la defensiva.

—No… yo… es que… es de Dia-chan… no la toques… por favor —explicó Maru.

—Entiendo, lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente.

—No es doloroso zura~, ni siquiera cuando la hizo, si algo sentí además de placer, fue seguridad zura~, soy de Dia-chan y Dia-chan es mía —explicó lo mejor que pudo—. Es una sensación extraña, es como si toda tu vida hubiera estado incompleta, pero en el momento que esto sucede… no existe más. Mi mundo está completo, mi mundo es Dia-chan.

—Vaya… eso suena muy… emm… —Riko buscaba las palabras para no ofender a Hanamaru—. Intenso…

—Es porque mis sentimientos por Dia-chan son muy intensos zura~, yo la amo —el rostro de Maru se iluminó al decir esas palabras.

—Me alegro por ti Maru-chan —Riko le dió un apretón en su mano—. Me alegro de que las cosas salieran bien y seas feliz.

—También serás feliz cuando estés con Chika-chan —respondió Maru con una sonrisa—. Entonces todo tu mundo será diferente… estarás completa zura.

—No lo sé Maru-chan, no sé cuando vaya a volver Chika-chan… y siento que el tiempo está muy cerca, sé que mi calor será pronto —Riko recargó su cabeza en la mesa sintiéndose derrotada.

—Pero Chika-chan viene en camino... ¿No sabías? —Maru acarició su cabello—. Dia-chan me lo dijo umm… ¡Oh por Dios! —se cubrió la boca con sus manos—. Olvidé decírtelo Riko-chan.

Riko se levantó de la mesa esperando una explicación que no hiciera que terminara ahorcando a su pequeña y ya no tan inocente hermana, quien se veía bastante apenada por su desliz.

—Hace una semana, antes de que… ya sabes… eso pasara, Dia-chan me contó que Chika venía de regreso en una caravana de soldados, vienen en asuntos oficiales —concluyó Maru—, pero lo importante es que ella viene… ¡a verte zura~!

La noticia dejó a Riko sin habla. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo vería a su prometida, debía sentirse feliz por eso, excepto que no lo estaba del todo.

Sentía alivio por saber que su amiga estaba bien después de tanto tiempo de incertidumbre, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo; sabía que la cercanía de Chika iba a terminar por detonar su inevitable calor, esa parte de ella que quería evitar a toda costa que despertara.

Por más que lo quería negar, ella sabía que su compromiso con Chika no era algo que la hiciera feliz. No sentía una emoción ni remotamente cerca a lo que Maru describía cuando hablaba de Dia. Y no es porque ahora ellas fueran una pareja recién formada; esa era una conexión que compartían entre ellas y que resultaba envidiable para cualquiera, incluso antes de que se anudaran.

En su interior sabía que Chika no era la persona para ella. Había alguien más y sus sueños se lo decían cada noche, pero no lograba recordar más que esa intensa mirada que la despertaba todos los días. Unos profundos ojos azules que se habían quedado tatuados en su alma y no lograba quitar de su pensamiento.

—Entonces… ¿cuándo llegará Chika? —preguntó Riko finalmente.

Maru hizo las cuentas con sus dedos.

—Dia-chan me dijo hace una semana que la comitiva de soldados llegaría dentro de semana y media, así que… deben estar próximos, tal vez un par de días zura~—concluyó con suficiencia. Riko tragó duro.

—Vaya… un par días…

—¿No es genial zura ~? ¡Pronto verás a Chika-chan! —Maru abrazó a Riko, emocionada.

—Sí… es genial, Maru-chan…

No pudieron seguir hablando porque Dia hizo acto de presencia en la cocina y el ambiente se pudo describir en una palabra: empalagoso.

Dia abrazó a Maru como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo y Maru no paraba de besarla a cada oportunidad. El mundo para ellas había desaparecido nuevamente, dejando a Riko con la ligera sensación de que estaba fuera de lugar.

Antes de irse, preguntó a Dia sobre la información que Maru le había contado y era cierto; Chika estaba a sólo unos días de distancia, era cuestión de esperar un poco más para tener nuevas noticias.

* * *

Fueron días agónicos para Riko, no sólo por la espera, si no porque sus sueños se habían intensificado, tal vez era por la cercanía de Chika, o simplemente un truco de su mente; cualquiera que fuera la razón no hubo día en que despertara y no se sintiera que iba a morir por el calor que la consumía en su interior.

Al final no tuvieron noticias de la caravana de Chika hasta una semana después. Cuando un pequeño grupo de betas llegó a informar que habían sido atacados y que solicitaban refuerzos.

Dia no dudó en enviar a sus mejores guerreros para auxiliarlos y así, pasaron más días sin noticias. Tal vez eso era lo que le hacía falta a Riko para salir de su estado de negación hacia Chika; saber que su prometida estaba en peligro le hizo recapacitar sobre sus sentimientos. Sentía un hueco en el estómago que no se llenaba con nada, tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo no estaba bien y aunque todo parecía en relativa calma, dentro de su corazón todo era un torbellino de emociones.

Por la noche, fue vencida por el cansancio, durmiendo por fin un par de horas.

* * *

El olor de los árboles la despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos fue deslumbrada por la claridad del sol. Se encontraba recostada en medio de un gran valle, rodeada por altos pinos y con el cielo lleno de esponjosas y blancas nubes.

Le costó ajustar sus ojos a la gran cantidad de luz que estaban recibiendo pero, poco a poco, se fue acostumbrando. Solo entonces se dió cuenta de que no estaba sola.

— _Por fin despiertas Riko-chan…_

Riko volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero no encontró a nadie.

— _¿Qui… quién es?_ —preguntó Riko, asustada, buscando a su alrededor. Unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda y besaron su cuello, pero cuando forcejeó, tratando de liberarse, no encontró a nadie detrás de ella — _¡¿Quién eres?!_ —preguntó más fuerte y muy asustada.

— _Tú sabes quién soy_ —le dijeron al oído.

Riko volteó nuevamente para encontrar un paraje vacío. No había nadie a su alrededor.

— _No lo sé… dímelo… ¿Quién eres?_ —insistió. No es que no supiera quién era, podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar, pero aún así, quería saber, quería verla.

Nuevamente fue rodeada por la espalda y sintió como unas suaves manos se movían por debajo de su ropa. Riko intentó soltarse, pero no se lo permitieron.

— _No te resistas más Riko-chan… sabes que no puedes_ —una suave mordida en la oreja de Riko hizo que emitiera un gemido vergonzoso.

— _Déjame ir… no puedes hacer esto…_ —dijo Riko, abochornada por la situación. Estaba consciente de que no había nadie ahí, pero aun así, se sentía tan bien lo que estaban haciendo con ella, que solo quería dejarse llevar.

— _Estás lista Riko-chan, pronto nos veremos, espera un poco más por favor…_

Las manos curiosas comenzaron a levantar su falda para abrirse paso por su ropa interior. El toque era suave y embriagador, quien quiera que fuera, sabía bien cómo complacer a Riko.

Riko tomó la misteriosa mano y la llevó hasta el lugar en donde quería recibir su atención. De la nada, fue empujada hacia el pasto de nuevo y los brazos desaparecieron por un instante para ser reemplazados por una mujer que se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella.

Sin mediar palabra, besó a Riko apasionadamente.

—Te amo tanto… —le dijo al oído.

Riko quería ver su rostro pero la creciente pasión entre ellas no le permitía pensar con claridad, mientras las manos de la desconocida se abrían paso nuevamente sobre sus muslos para apartar su ropa interior...

— _Riko-chan…_

— _Riko-chan…_

—¡Riko-chan!

… La sensual voz de su amante cambió a un tono más agudo y, de una sacudida, fue sacada abruptamente de su sueño.

—¡Riko-chan despierta! —escuchó nuevamente, seguido de otra fuerte sacudida—. ¡Es Chika-chan! ¡Está herida!

Era la voz de Hanamaru la que la llamaba con urgencia. Su cerebro apenas pudo procesar lo que le habían dicho cuando sus piernas reaccionaron y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Está en el ala principal! —le gritó Maru antes de que abandonara su habitación.

Riko corrió a toda velocidad en busca de Chika. Si una batalla se había desatado en su camino, quién sabe qué cosas pudieron suceder.

Una gran comitiva le indicó el punto en donde se estaban reuniendo los guerreros. Riko no pensó que se estaría enfrentando a una gran cantidad de Alfas al acercarse a ese lugar, y tan pronto llegó, fue afectada por la gran cantidad de feromonas que había en el aire, aunque poco le importó; su meta era ver a Chika y no se detendría hasta hacerlo. Caminó a toda prisa hasta la habitación principal en donde supuso que se concentraban los heridos. Estaba por entrar cuando sintió un jalón por la espalda.

—No puedes entrar ahí —le dijeron con voz de mando.

—¿Chika-chan está ahí? Necesito verla —respondió Riko con desesperación.

Una mujer un tanto más bajita que ella, con cabello gris y ojos azules se plantó frente a Riko. Una alfa sin duda, que no dudó en extender su aura para hacerle sentir su presencia.

—Nadie puede pasar, están atendiendo a Takami-san —la mujer se cruzó de brazos, haciendo evidente que no se quitaría del paso.

—Pero es que no entiende… tengo que verla… —insistió, suplicante. Su tono de voz era extrañamente familiar. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el sueño que había tenido previamente, pero tuvo que forzar a su cerebro a enfocarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Se podía sentir la fuerte aura que emanaba la mujer frente a ella. Su mirada era severa y su postura muy rígida, Riko estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su cuerpo, que amenazaba con traicionarla en mal momento. Pensaba que ya había visto esos intensos ojos azules, pero no era momento de averiguar si era verdad o no.

—Tengo la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie y la voy a cumplir —respondió la mujer con voz severa.

—Necesito pasar… déjeme entrar.

Riko no se quiso quedar con los brazos cruzados e impulsivamente intentó pasar a la fuerza, cosa que no fue bien recibida por la Alfa frente a ella que, con suma facilidad, la tomó por la cintura cuando trataba de cruzar la puerta que estaba bajo su guardia y la llevó contra la pared, aprisionandola con su brazo.

—¡He dicho que no puedes pasar! —no era su voz normal, estaba utilizando su voz de Alfa, la cual de inmediato surtió efecto en Riko haciendo que bajara la cabeza sin poder replicar.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Una alta mujer de cabello negro y figura estoica había llegado, la jefa del clan Kurosawa acompañada de otra mujer cuya figura era aún más imponente que la de Dia, su color de cabello era azul aunque poseía una mirada gentil.

—Watanabe-san, ¿podría explicar lo que está sucediendo? —preguntó la mujer desconocida.

La respiración de Riko estaba muy agitada por el giro de acontecimientos. Jamás había sentido el efecto de la voz de un Alfa sobre ella. Sentía impotencia de no ser capaz de responder y solo quedarse muda. Era un efecto horrible.

—Estoy tratando de explicar a esta señorita que no se puede pasar a ver a Takami-senpai, Matsuura dono —la mujer que estaba frente a Riko debía tener un rango menor que el de las otras dos alfas, ya que Riko pudo notar un cambio en su aura.

Esas diferencias sutiles en el ambiente eran cada vez más fáciles de percibir para Riko, cosa que la asustaba, por que eso indicaba que su calor estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

—Ella es la prometida de Takami-san —le dijo Dia a la otra mujer—, déjenla pasar.

—Entendido Kurosawa-dono —la mujer jaló a la chica de cabello gris después de hacer una reverencia a Dia, dejando que esta se encargara de Riko.

—¿Estás bien Riko-san? —preguntó Dia preocupada al ver el temblor en su cuerpo.

—Estoy bien Dia-san —Riko hizo una reverencia—, sólo me asusté un poco, es todo. Dia sacó un pañuelo y limpió las lágrimas que escurrían en el rostro de Riko —Lo… lo siento, no me percaté —se disculpó.

Odiaba que su cuerpo reaccionara sin que ella se diera cuenta. Fue tanta la sorpresa a su reacción que ni cuenta se dió en qué momento empezaron a brotar las lágrimas.

—No tienes porqué disculparte —Dia acarició su cabeza—. Entiendo tu preocupación, ve a ver a Takami-san.

Riko ya no se detuvo a ver qué había pasado con la otra mujer y entró de prisa a la habitación en donde estaba Chika.

* * *

Cuando Maru le informó sobre el estado de Chika, se imaginó lo peor. Pensó que la encontraría con grandes heridas o tal vez con su rostro desfigurado, pero no fue así. Chika se encontraba acostada en el centro de la habitación. Realmente solo parecía que estaba dormida.

Riko se acercó con temor, tenía miedo de que la "tranquilidad" con la que estaba Chika se debiera a que era demasiado tarde, pero un médico que estaba cerca de ella le explicó al ver la confusión en su rostro.

—¿Es usted familiar de Takami-san? —le preguntó.

—No… bueno, soy su… prometida —dijo titubeante. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a referirse a su amiga de esa manera.

—Ella está bastante grave, sufrió un envenenamiento y apenas hemos podido hacer algo por ella, su futuro es incierto, y todo dependerá de su fortaleza —concluyó el hombre dejándola a solas para dar el informe a sus superiores.

La noticia dejó a Riko perpleja. ¿Cómo es que le había sucedido eso? Se suponía que Chika había ido a pelear, ¿Cómo es que había terminado envenenada y al borde de la muerte?

Se acercó hasta su cama. Su tez estaba pálida, con ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos y piel sudorosa. Con algo de miedo tomó su mano y la encontró muy fría. Era una escena muy triste que le revolvía sus entrañas.

Cuando Chika se fue al frente de batalla, apenas se acababan de comprometer. No había terminado de asimilar las cosas y su despedida fue muy vacía, cosa que desde entonces la llenó de un sentimiento de culpa pero ahora era mucho más que eso, se sentía arrepentida de haber sido tan fría con ella.

Las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos y terminaron por resbalar hasta la mano de Chika. Riko se acercó hasta ella y depositó un beso en su frente. La estuvo contemplando por algunos minutos, tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero a la vez nada salía de sus labios, el sentimiento de impotencia crecía a cada segundo.

Cuando consideró que había estado demasiado tiempo dentro de la habitación se retiró para no importunar más a las personas que se encontraban encargadas del cuidado de Chika.

Tan pronto como salió, se topó de frente con la alfa que le había impedido el paso.

—Sakurauchi-sama permítame disculparme con usted —la mujer hizo una profunda reverencia que tomó a Riko desprevenida—. Mi nombre es Watanabe You, yo era la encargada de la seguridad de Takami-senpai y es mi culpa que ella se encuentre así —confesó la mujer con pesar—. Disculpe la rudeza de mi trato, sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo aunque ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó Watanabe-san, cómo es que Chika-chan terminó así? —Riko prefirió ignorar la disculpa y ocuparse de lo que verdaderamente consideraba importante.

—Podría acompañarme Sakurauchi-sama, quisiera tener algunas palabras con usted —You hizo una ligera inclinación para mostrar su buena intención.

Riko decidió seguirla ya que, al parecer, era la única que podría explicar con mayor detalle qué fue lo que había pasado.

Caminaron en silencio, la tensión era palpable entre ellas. Llegaron a un pequeño jardín que había a la entrada de la residencia. You tomó la palabra.

—Como dije antes, mi nombre es Watanabe You y es culpa mía lo que pasó con Takami senpai —dijo apesadumbrada.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —preguntó Riko con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo estaba a cargo de la vigilancia del campamento en esa noche. Habíamos sido atacados por dos días consecutivos y aún seguíamos sin poder abrirnos paso por entre las tropas enemigas —explicó, tratando de recordar con exactitud los detalles de esa noche—. Cuando salí a dar mi rondín, no dejé a nadie que cubriera mi puesto en la entrada de la tienda de la capitana —hasta entonces Riko no sabía qué puesto tenía Chika en la milicia ni sabía que fuera tan importante, aunque ya lo sospechaba por lo bien atendida que estuvo a su llegada—. Cuando iba de regreso, ví una sombra salir muy rápido de la tienda, y supe que algo malo había pasado —suspiró—. Aunque me apresuré, era demasiado tarde. De alguna forma introdujeron el veneno a su cuerpo, y cuando la encontré, ella estaba convulsionando. Traté de conseguir ayuda, pero a esa hora… —la voz de la mujer se apagó—. Lo siento tanto, todo pasó por mi descuido.

Riko escuchaba atenta a la historia, por más que quisiera estar enojada con la mujer frente a ella, simplemente no podía, no había sido culpa suya.

—Es por eso, que me entrego ante usted, Sakurauchi-sama —la mujer sacó de entre sus ropas un tantō y se lo entregó a Riko, quien la miraba estupefacta—. Cuando Takami-senpai despierte, por favor, dígale lo arrepentida que estaba.

Riko tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos sin entender qué es lo que la mujer quería decir, hasta que se hincó frente a ella ofreciendo su cuello.

—¡Watanabe You! —una fuerte voz asustó a ambas a tal grado que Riko terminó soltando el cuchillo que cayó muy cerca del cuello de la mujer.

—¡Matsuura sensei!—You se puso de pie de inmediato.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo pequeño cachorro? —la alta mujer se acercó hasta donde estaban ellas, hizo una reverencia disculpándose con Riko y jaló a You por el cuello llevándola hasta el otro lado.

Riko no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Fue hasta que vio el cuchillo en el suelo que las piezas encajaron en su lugar. Lo que esa alfa quería es que Riko tomara su vida a cambio del error que había cometido. Su estómago se revolvió de sólo pensarlo, qué clase de locura era esa.

Riko seguía sin entender ese tonto orgullo de los Alfas guerreros. En su familia verdadera, sólo habían betas y omegas, por lo que su primer contacto con un Alfa se dió hasta que conoció a Dia, probablemente esa era la razón por la que no lograba comprender su actuar.

Intentó agudizar su oído para escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo a la chica de cabellos grises, sin embargo, se habían ido lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera entender más que palabras sueltas de la conversación que a grandes rasgos sonaba como un regaño.

Cuando volvieron, Riko ya había levantado el cuchillo que definitivamente no iba a utilizar. Sentía un dolor extraño en el pecho de solo pensar en tomar la vida de esa mujer. No entendía por qué, pero despertaba algo en su interior, aunque no supiera lo que era.

Algunos minutos después, ambas mujeres volvieron ya un tanto más relajadas o por lo menos esa era la impresión que daban.

Cuando llegaron frente a ella, ambas hicieron una reverencia.

—Sakurauchi-san disculpe la impertinencia de Watanabe-san —dijo la mujer más alta cuando se incorporó—. Aún está en entrenamiento y esta era su primera misión, no esperábamos que las cosas se salieran de control de esta manera.

Riko negó con la cabeza.

—No es culpa de nadie, esos son los peligros de la guerra, y me alegra que alguien estuviera al pendiente de Chika-chan, pero en el futuro Watanabe-san —se dirigió directamente a la otra chica que permanecía inclinada—, no creo que esta sea la forma de resolver las cosas —Riko le ofreció su cuchillo de regreso.

La mujer mayor tuvo que darle un codazo a la más pequeña para que se incorporara y tomara lo que le estaban ofreciendo.

—Disculpe Sakurauchi-sama, no fue mi intención importunar, y sí, tendré más consideración con mis próximos actos —tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos y lo guardó nuevamente en su funda.

—Bueno, creo que tienen cosas de qué hablar —dijo la mujer mayor—. No quiero que esta escena se repita Watanabe-san, o habrán consecuencias.

Riko pudo sentir el aura de la mujer crecer de manera descomunal, casi apagando la de la chica que tenía frente a ella. Le era raro estar rodeada de tantos Alfas, tanto que apenas se estaba adaptando a esas sensaciones extrañas con las que su cuerpo reaccionaba.

Cuando se quedó a solas con la otra chica, el ambiente nuevamente se tornó tenso entre ellas.

—Entonces… ¿cómo fue que conociste a Chika-chan?

Después de un momento tan bizarro, Riko sintió curiosidad por la chica, y decidió entablar conversación con ella.

—Conocí a Takami-senpai justo cuando terminaba mi entrenamiento —se aventuró a decir la chica, Riko la invitó a sentarse a su lado en una de las bancas del jardín—. Fui asignada como su guardia personal desde el inicio y fui entrenada como tal. La mayoría de nuestras misiones eran de inteligencia por lo que pasamos mucho tiempo estudiando al enemigo, alejadas del campo de batalla.

—¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Chika-chan? —preguntó Riko con curiosidad.

—Más o menos desde hace un año Sakurauchi-sama, es gracias a ella que estoy viva. Durante nuestras misiones, aunque yo era la que debía cuidar su espalda, ella lo terminaba haciendo por mi en infinidad de ocasiones —confesó sintiendose apenada.

Riko notó el cambio en el tono de voz de la chica pero no quiso hacerla sentir mal.

—Así es ella —expresó Riko con una sonrisa melancólica—. Chika-chan es una buena persona, siempre lo ha sido, anteponiendo a los demás sobre de ella.

—Ella se la pasaba hablando sobre lo mucho que ama este lugar… y a usted…

—¿Ella dijo eso? —las mejillas de Riko se tiñeron de rojo.

—Oh, sí que lo hizo —por primera vez, la chica dejó asomar una tímida sonrisa—. No dejaba de presumir lo hermosa que es su prometida. Ella decía que tenía muchos talentos pero que el principal de todos era su hermosa voz —expresó la chica.

—Creo que eso es una exageración Watanabe-san —Riko estaba apenada. En parte por lo que había dicho Chika, pero había algo más, algo sobre la voz de You la hacía sentir nerviosa de una manera incontrolable.

—Yo también lo creía —frunció el ceño—. Pasábamos horas hablando sobre lo bonito que sería todo cuando terminara la guerra, y lo que más añoraba, era llegar a pasar el resto de sus días con usted, Sakurauchi-sama.

Riko se quedó sin habla. Durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separadas, ella no consideró ni por un momento los sentimientos de Chika. Había sido tan egoísta y ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

Por un momento olvidó que estaba frente a una desconocida. Las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar su vista mientras su garganta se cerraba a causa del dolor contenido.

Empezó a sollozar tratando de mantenerse en silencio, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo. La chica a su lado no sabía qué hacer pero atinó a dejar que se desahogara. Lo que fuera que estaba pasando, no se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

Después de algunos minutos en los que solo se podían escuchar sus sollozos, You sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y se lo ofreció a Riko.

—Gracias —Riko tomó el pañuelo con las manos temblorosas y por un segundo, sus dedos se tocaron, generando una pequeña chispa que fue perceptible para ambas.

" _Te amo Riko-chan…"_ Las palabras de aquel sueño resonaron de inmediato en su cabeza.

En los ojos de You encontró esa misma calidez que ya conocía de tiempo atrás. Solo fue un segundo, pero estaba segura de lo que había visto. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero lo extraño fue percatarse que You estaba tan sonrojada como ella.

Sintiendo la rareza del momento, Riko terminó por cubrirse el rostro con el pañuelo que You le había prestado, esperando que de esa forma su sonrojo fuera menos evidente.

—Sakurauchi-sama tengo que ir a reportarme con Matsuura-dono, ¿estará usted bien? —la voz de You le sonó demasiado nerviosa pero Riko no quería descubrir su rostro aún.

—Sí… sí… Watanabe-san, gracias por sus palabras —concluyó Riko con el rostro aún cubierto.

—La veré después Sakurauchi-sama.

Fue cuestión de segundos, pero Riko no podía quitar ese sentimiento de familiaridad de su pecho. You Watanabe había movido algo dentro de ella y ahora sentía la urgencia de saber qué era.

* * *

Los sueños de Riko no disminuyeron con el paso de los días, al contrario, cada vez eran mucho más intensos, al grado en que empezaba a tenerlos durante el día.

Hanamaru le dió la oportunidad de que estuviera dedicada al cuidado de Chika, relevandola de sus deberes diarios. Pero lamentablemente no había mucho que pudiera hacer por su prometida. Le enseñaron a asearla y la dejaban permanecer a su lado, pero no había más que pudiera hacer por ella.

Trató de entablar nuevamente una conversación con You, pero fue imposible. La chica simplemente se había esfumado, ya que desde la conversación que habían tenido, no la había podido ver nuevamente. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde entonces.

Pensó que la pudieron haber trasladado a otro lugar, pero Maru le informó que los guerreros que habían llegado acompañando a Chika aún seguían en la residencia esperando nuevas órdenes.

Esa mañana, Riko se encontraba muy agotada. Durante la noche, Chika empezó con fiebre muy elevada, lo que la mantuvo ocupada tratando de controlarla por medio de paños sobre su cabeza. Tuvo un descanso a media mañana cuando al parecer la fiebre había parado, pero aun así no se quiso alejar de ella, ese sentimiento de culpa no la dejaba en paz y sentía que era su responsabilidad estar a su lado en todo momento.

No se dió cuenta en qué momento pasó pero el cansancio la hizo entrar en sueño profundo aún estando en una posición tan incómoda.

 _Calor, estaba haciendo tanto calor que empezó a sentir que no llegaba suficiente aire a sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrar una casa en llamas frente a ella. Inicialmente se asustó, pensó en Chika y en sacarla de ahí, pero se dió cuenta de que no estaba en ese lugar._

 _Las llamas devoraban la casa a gran velocidad. No tardó mucho en percatarse de que se trataba de un sueño, puesto que a pesar de poder sentir el calor de las llamas, éstas no podían lastimarla. Caminó por entre la casa, encontrando un par de cuerpos en su interior que ya estaban siendo consumidos por el fuego. La escena la llenó de escalofríos._

 _A lo lejos logró distinguir un llanto que llamó su atención._

— _¡Mamá! ¡Papá!_

 _Era la voz de una niña. Por un momento pensó que tal vez se encontraría con la versión más jóven de sí misma, sin embargo, cuanto más se acercaba, más se daba cuenta que se trataba de otra persona._

 _Una pequeña silueta se encontraba a algunos metros de la casa tirada en el suelo. Pudo ver un charco de sangre rodeando a la infante. Era una niña cuya edad no debía rebasar los 6 años, que tenía una espada enterrada en su abdomen del cual salían copiosos chorros de sangre. Con desesperación trató de ayudarla, pero sus manos no podían tocarla, se hincó a su lado para tratar de retirar la espada pero simplemente pasó a través de ella. No había nada que pudiera hacer._

— _¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude! —gritaba la niña retorciéndose de dolor._

 _Llena de impotencia al no poder hacer nada por la pequeña, dejó que las lágrimas salieran por sus ojos. Estuvo a punto de levantarse, cuando sintió un jalón en sus ropas._

 _De repente el rostro de la pequeña niña había cambiado, se trataba de alguien más, alguien a quien conocía muy bien, esa mirada, esa voz, ese olor, era la misma persona que la había acompañado durante mucho tiempo en sus sueños._

— _Tienes que ayudarla, por favor… no dejes que se la lleven… —le dijo la mujer con sus últimas fuerzas._

— _¿A quien? ¿A quién tengo que ayudar? —preguntó Riko desesperada._

— _Van por ella… por… Riko-chan…_

— _Sakurauchi-sama…_

—Sakurauchi-sama…

El rostro de aquella mujer aún estaba en su mente cuando abrió los ojos. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se la topó de frente. Eran los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, incluso su aroma era el mismo.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Era Watanabe You la que estaba frente a ella con preocupación en el rostro. Se sentía confusa y con un terrible dolor de cabeza que le estaba produciendo mareo.

Se dió cuenta que tenía sus ropas empapadas de sudor y que probablemente esa era la causa de la preocupación de la chica frente a ella.

—Yo… estoy bien… Watanabe-san… —dijo apenas recuperando el habla. Aún sentía un nudo en la garganta consecuencia del sueño tan real que acababa de tener.

Tuvo que detenerse un minuto para reconocer todo a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la habitación de Chika en donde ésta dormía tranquilamente. Frente a ella estaba You Watanabe tratando entender qué es lo que le estaba pasando.

—Usted estaba gritando Sakurauchi-sama… ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesita que llame a alguien? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No… eso no será necesario —tragó duro—. Fue sólo una pesadilla, ya estoy bien.

—¿Está segura? —insistió—. Lo que fuera que estaba soñando fue muy real.

Riko se dió cuenta que You tenía algunos arañazos en el rostro.

—¿Yo hice eso? —preguntó Riko preocupada.

—Estuve tratando de despertarla pero usted estaba muy alterada —explicó You.

—Lo siento mucho Watanabe-san —Riko se sentía tanto apenada como confundida por su comportamiento—. No… no sé qué me pasó.

—Lo importante es que esté bien —dijo la chica incorporándose—. ¿Hubo algún cambio con Takami-senpai?

Riko volteó hacia la ventana tratando de deducir cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida. Le pareció que no pasaba de medio día por lo que solo había estado ausente un par de horas.

—Tuvo fiebre durante toda la noche —dijo finalmente, recuperando el control de sí misma—. Los médicos dicen que es normal, pero que no hay señales de mejoría, dicen que es cosa de seguir esperando...

—¿Esperando? Ya han pasado muchos días, debería haber algún cambio para ahora… Takami-senpai es fuerte, debería haber algo más que podamos hacer —enunció You apretando los puños.

—He estado pensando que tal vez no saben qué tipo de veneno le dieron a Chika-chan, ¿Usted sabe, Watanabe-san? —dijo Riko ya más tranquila.

—Lo único que encontramos en el campamento fueron restos de un frasco que estaba cerca de donde dormía Takami-senpai —dijo You rascando su barbilla—, pero se lo entregamos a los médicos tan pronto como llegamos aquí.

—¿No guardó usted nada de ese frasco?

—Tal vez tenga algunos restos de eso entre mis cosas —informó You.

—¿Podría prestarmelos? —solicitó Riko.

Ya había estado pensando en un plan para ayudar a Chika, pero sin una pista sobre el tipo de veneno que le habían dado, iba a ser imposible hacer algo. Tal vez con la ayuda de You, podría poner su plan en movimiento.

* * *

Riko acompañó a You hasta su campamento. Estaba en un terreno cercano a la casa Kurosawa. Era un lugar extraño para Riko. Se podían sentir diferentes auras provenientes de todos lados, pero ninguna la podía sentir con más intensidad que la de You.

Le era imposible no sentirse nerviosa ante la presencia de esa Alfa. Quería saber qué era lo que causaba en su interior pero la única forma de hacerlo era preguntando y tratando de conocer más sobre ella.

Esperaba encontrar una tienda o algo parecido, pero solo encontró un montón de cosas apiladas.

—¿Se trasladarán a algún lado, Watanabe-san? —preguntó Riko con curiosidad.

—Umm… me han asignado una misión Sakurauchi-sama, de hecho… bueno, solo pasaba a despedirme —informó la chica mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas.

—¿Qué? Pero, apenas y ha descansado, es muy pronto para que se vaya —una opresión se instaló en el pecho de Riko.

—La guerra sigue y es nuestra misión seguir protegiendo este lugar —informó You sacando una caja pequeña y entregandosela a Riko—. Aquí está lo que quedó del frasco —le dijo—. No sé qué tiene pensado hacer, pero tenga mucho cuidado Sakurauchi-sama. Quien quiera que envenenara a Takami-senpai, estaba muy interesado en verla morir, y podrían intentarlo de nuevo.

—Pierda cuidado Watanabe-san, sé bien lo que hago —Riko tomó la caja entre sus manos y la puso a salvo—. Hay algo más de lo que quería hablar con usted… —el nerviosismo le ganó y finalizó con un titubeo en su voz.

—Yo creo que… es hora de irme —dijo You mostrando un ligero sonrojo—. Podemos dejar esta conversación para cuando vuelva —mas que una petición, pareció una súplica.

—Pero… yo… —insistió Riko.

—Lo… lo siento Sakurauchi-sama… en verdad tengo que irme… —You hizo una reverencia y jaló sus cosas antes de marcharse, dejando a Riko más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Claramente You estaba huyendo de ella, pero, ¿por qué razón? Ahora más que nunca, Riko estaba determinada a descubrir el misterio detrás de You Watanabe.


	2. Watanabe You

**La verdad absoluta.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Siguiendo con la celebración, dejo aquí la segunda parte de esta historia. Espero que te esté gustando. Ya se viene lo bueno (?) Te amo zura~._

 _PD. La tercera y última parte la publicaré mañana._

 _PD2. Gracias a AniKamia por ayudarme con este también._

* * *

Capítulo 2. Watanabe You.

—Matsuura sensei —You se cuadró en saludo militar—. Estoy lista para partir.

—¿Estás segura You-chan? —preguntó con preocupación—. Pensé que querías estar durante la recuperación de Chika-chan.

—Lo quería, pero… no puedo estar más en este lugar.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó la mujer mayor con preocupación. No era normal que You buscara alguna salida fácil.

—Porque… Es difícil estar aquí…

—Es por esa Omega, ¿verdad? La prometida de Chika-chan —dijo la mujer con seguridad, invitando a You a tomar asiento.

—No es que esté huyendo —se defendió You, aceptando la invitación y sentándose frente a ella—. Es solo que... algo me pasa y no sé qué es. Yo la conozco sensei, la he visto antes, pero no logro recordar de dónde y siento que me vuelvo loca cuando estoy cerca de ella.

—¿La conoces? Pensé que era la primera vez que venías a este lugar —la mujer frunció el ceño.

—¡Lo es! Nunca había venido aquí, pero hay algo en ella que me hace sentir cómoda, algo familiar —You se rascó la cabeza—. Esto no me puede pasar Kanan sensei.

—Debe ser por que tu primer calor está cerca mi amiga —colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de You—. Ya verás como irás al cielo y de regreso cuando eso suceda.

—Lo dice como si fuera usted muy experimentada, Sensei —se quejó You—. Si mal no recuerdo usted está esperando por su Omega.

—Cuando mi querida Ruby-chan esté lista, yo lo estaré para ella You-chan, pero no quiere decir que no haya tenido experiencias previa. De algún lado tenía que aprender a satisfacer a una Omega —explicó Kanan algo apenada.

—¡Vaya! No pensé vivir para ver esto —se burló You—. La gran Matsuura Kanan se ha sonrojado al pensar en su prometida, eso sí que es nuevo.

—¡No te burles! —la mujer me picó las costillas a You—. He estado enamorada de Ruby-chan desde siempre.

—¿Y es por eso que se hizo tan buena amiga de Kurosawa-sama? —preguntó You, curiosa.

—Sí y no. A Dia la conocí desde que éramos pequeñas. Tuvimos más o menos una educación parecida, solo que ella se especializó más la forma de gobernar y yo en la lucha —concluyó con una amplia sonrisa—. Y fue ahí en donde conocí a Ruby-chan.

—Es bonito cuando habla de su prometida de esa manera —dijo You con nostalgia—. Me recuerda a Chika-chan hablando de Sakurauchi-sama.

—Sakurauchi-sama esto, Sakurauchi-sama aquello —Kanan reviró los ojos—. Tienes que parar You-chan. Tú sola te estás metiendo en un problema y gordo, ¿sabes cuál es el castigo para los Alfas que toman Omegas que ya están comprometidas?

—No es lo que está pensando sensei —se defendió You—. No pienso en ella de esa manera.

—Entonces explícame la razón por la que huyes —rebatió Kanan—. No logro entenderte querida pupila.

—Es… complicado.

—No, no es complicado You-chan. Tienes algo por esa Omega y ella está comprometida, si tú haces algo, la horca sería lo menos que te pasaría —dijo Kanan molesta.

—No voy a hacer algo tan estúpido sensei —se defendió—. No la veo de esa forma.

—Escucha, sé la fuerte atracción que una Omega que está cerca de entrar en calor te puede producir y vaya que tiene un aura atrayente esa chica. Tu calor está cerca, al igual que el suyo y puede que por esa razón te sientas inevitablemente atraída, pero cuando estés lejos de aquí podrás ver las cosa con mayor claridad. Quién sabe —llevó las manos a su nuca—, puede que cuando vuelvas me des la sorpresa de que ya te anudaste y solo quieres dimitir.

—No bromee conmigo sensei. Sé cuáles son mis prioridades y ahora mismo no tengo planes de hacer algo así —You suspiró—. Tan solo quiero alejarme para poder estar tranquila, es todo.

—Bien, entonces ve por esa misión, no es complicada pero te tendrá ocupada durante algunas semanas —Kanan palmeó su espalda—. No quiero sorpresas, You-chan.

—No las tendrá Sensei —You se llevó una mano a la frente realizando un saludo militar—. ¿Podría estar al pendiente de Sakurauchi-sama? Creo que ella quiere hacer algo por Chika-senpai pero no creo que esté pensado muy bien las cosas.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer nada por ella, tengo las manos amarradas en esas cuestiones —Kanan se cruzó de piernas—. Pero estaré al pendiente, descuida. Cuando Chika despierte, tendrá a su prometida con ella.

—Entonces me iré con tranquilidad sensei, nos veremos luego —You agitó su mano en señal de despedida antes de abandonar la habitación.

* * *

Desde su primer encuentro con la prometida de Chika, You no podía quitársela de la mente. Era como si la imagen de Riko tuviera un imán para sus pensamientos. No dejaba de pensar en ella. Por más que trataba de mantenerse alejada, había algo en la chica que no se lo permitía.

Desde pequeña había sido una extraña a cada lugar al que iba. You también fue una víctima del ataque a Izu en la misma noche en que Riko lo perdió todo. Sin embargo, la suerte de You no fue tan buena. En esa noche los asesinos del emperador cumplieron su cometido y mataron a todos los Alfas de la península, o casi todos.

You fue atacada; la habían atravesado con una espada, dejándola herida y al borde de la muerte. Sin embargo, esa espada que dejaron clavada en su cuerpo no la desangró rápidamente, permitiendo que fuera rescatada después por uno de los soldados fieles a la familia Kunikida.

Le llevó meses recuperarse de sus heridas físicas, pero su mente nunca lo hizo. Debido al shock que tuvo, sufrió una pérdida temporal de la memoria. Fue un mecanismo de defensa que ella misma activó para poder sobrellevar el dolor de la pérdida tan grande que atravesó.

Fueron años difíciles que pasó viviendo entre hospitales y casa hogar, los cuales eran financiados por las familias que estaban resistiendo al nuevo imperio. Cuando estuvo recuperada por completo, fue enviada a uno de esos orfanatos en donde trataban de incorporar a los Alfas a una vida medianamente normal, pero You nunca sintió pertenencia en ninguno de esos sitios. Ella siempre quiso luchar, sentía que su lugar estaba en un campo de batalla y no en un campo cultivando arroz.

La única forma que encontró para perseguir sus sueños, fue escapar del orfanato en el que estaba; lo hizo cuando tenía 11 años. La vida en las calles no fue nada fácil, particularmente por el hecho de que tenía que esconderse, puesto que la cacería de Alfas no había cesado.

Tuvo distintos trabajos con los cuales apenas lograba sobrevivir. Las cosas no fueron tan simples como había previsto, pero esa infancia tan difícil la llevó a aprender diversos oficios que le fueron de utilidad en su larga travesía.

Pasaron cerca de dos años más antes de que tuviera un golpe de suerte. En uno de esos días horribles en los que estaba lista para rendirse y entregarse al ejército para que acabaran con su miserable vida; se percató de que había una persona ahogándose en el mar.

Se le hizo raro puesto que había un pequeño bote pesquero y pensó que tal vez eran las redes las que daban el efecto al reflejarse en el agua, pero los gritos llegaron a sus oídos y no dudo en lanzarse al mar para auxiliar a la persona que estaba en peligro.

Logró salvar su vida sin problemas. Esa mujer resultó ser una Alfa de una familia muy importante para el imperio, cuya cabeza, por supuesto, no estaba siendo perseguida como la suya.

Pensó que su vida estaba acabada, pero no fue así. La chica a la que rescató no era leal al ejército del emperador, era un doble agente, que terminó siendo su ángel guardián. Así fue como conoció a la ahora Coronel: Matsuura Kanan.

Ella le ayudó a pasar de huérfana a tener el respaldo de una familia poderosa; de esta manera logró su meta, la cual era obtener educación militar para ayudar a todos aquellos que estaba siendo oprimidos por el ejército del emperador.

Claro que no fue nada fácil. Cuando inició estaba a años luz de Kanan, sin embargo, con paciencia y mucha perseverancia logró ir cumpliendo sus objetivos poco a poco.

You era una persona que sabía nadar contracorriente, sin asustarse de los retos. Fue gracias a esto que pudo irlos superando hasta obtener su primera misión oficial, como parte del ejército de la resistencia: se convirtió en la guardia personal de la Capitana Takami Chika.

Durante ese año, les fueron asignadas diversas misiones, entre las cuales descubrió las bondades de tener una amiga cercana. Kanan fue más una mentora que una amiga, pero el carácter de Chika le hizo relacionarse con ella con suma facilidad, por lo que no le costó trabajo abrirse y mostrarse tal como era, convirtiéndose en amigas cercanas y confidentes; su lazo de amistad era tan fuerte que permitió a Chika conocer verdad, que no era una Matsuura, como le había hecho pensar a todo el mundo, para dejar de ser blanco de persecuciones por su condición de Alfa. Chika le juró que jamás revelaría su secreto.

You sabía todo sobre Chika. Por supuesto, en muchas ocasiones sus conversaciones se centraron en la prometida de la Capitana; ya sentía que la conocía. Algunas veces, llegó a pensar que Chika estaba más enamorada de una ilusión que de alguien real, pero fue hasta el día en que se encontró con ella en persona, que se dió cuenta de que su amiga se había quedado corta describiendo a su prometida.

Desde que sintió que una Omega se acercaba a la habitación se sintió intranquila. El aura que emanaba Riko no era algo normal, era tan fuerte que casi la dejó sin habla cuando la tuvo de frente. Ya había sentido previamente alguna respuesta de su cuerpo ante el aura de una Omega, pero ninguna tan fuerte como lo que le pasó ese día.

Después de detenerla usando su voz de alfa, su cuerpo instintivamente le pedía que la tomara en ese momento, y claro, aún no sabía de quién se trataba. Si no hubieran sido detenidas por sus superiores, seguramente hubiera hecho algo de lo cual se seguiría arrepintiendo.

Ese día, algo pasó en la plática que tuvieron que le movió hasta la médula. Tan solo había sido un segundo, algo pequeño e insignificante, pero ese toque que se dieron, le removió recuerdos de su pasado, cosas que según ella ya no existían en su memoria pero que poco a poco empezaban a regresar a su cabeza, algunas veces despierta y otras tantas durante sus sueños.

Era peligroso porque sus sueños no solo eran de un pasado distante. En la mayoría de ellos terminaba soñando que hacía cosas poco inocentes con la prometida de Chika. La sola idea de que eso pasara en verdad le generaba un cortocircuito en su cerebro. Por un lado siendo algo que le entusiasmaba, pero que a la vez le asustaba; no tenía claro cuál de las dos emociones era más intensa, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.

You nunca encontró un lugar que le hiciera sentir que realmente perteneciera a el, razón por la cual nunca sentía algún tipo de apego emocional a los lugares a los que visitaba. Pero en esa ocasión, fue particularmente difícil emprender el camino a su nueva misión. Algo en su interior le pedía que no se alejara de Riko.

Su cometido consistía en llevar personalmente, como mensajera de la nueva alianza Kurosawa-Kunikida, las nuevas condiciones de la alianza a las demás familias aliadas, y obtener así una respuesta de ellas. Era algo simple que no le debía tomar más que un par de días.

Durante su viaje, no lograba despejar su mente, Riko aparecía en cada pensamiento. Sentía algo que iba mucho más allá de la atracción por la Omega, era casi una fascinación por ella.

No podía sacar su voz de sus pensamientos. Y era curioso que le recordara tanto a su infancia cuando hasta entonces, nunca había tenido un sólo pensamiento sobre esa época.

Fue una misión más diplomática que otra cosa. Su primera parada la hizo en la casa de la familia Kazuno. Una familia poderosa y centrada en sus ideales. Se habían declarado abiertamente en contra del emperador desde el primer momento de su ascenso al poder.

La familia Kazuno no estaba en la misma posición que la familia Kurosawa, ya que hasta el momento no habían podido aliarse directamente con otra familia con un matrimonio arreglado, aún si tenían una Alfa lo bastante poderosa para cargar a la alianza en sus hombros.

La Alfa mayor de la familia, era Kazuno Sara. Una mujer estricta pero gentil que recibió muy bien a You en el lugar de su padre, quien se estaba ausentando de sus labores como jefe de familia debido a una enfermedad. Dentro de las cosas que You pudo averiguar durante su estancia, fue que la familia estaba en negociaciones con diversas familias para formar su propia alianza, pero hasta el momento nada se había concretado para ellos.

Fue gran sorpresa para You cuando conoció a la hermana menor de Sara, Leah. A diferencia de ella, era una Omega con un carácter bastante fuerte y cerrado. Aun cuando chocaron en sus primeras interacciones, Sara insistió en que You pasara la noche antes de continuar con su viaje. Al principio, siendo tan despistada, You no había entendido los motivos ocultos tras la invitación, sin embargo, poco a poco las intenciones quedaron reveladas.

Durante la cena hubo un momento en que You casi se atraganta con su comida, cuando de la nada, entre alguna broma de sobremesa, Sara prácticamente le ofreció la mano de Leah en matrimonio. Leah, quien se encontraba levantando los platos de la mesa, terminó derramándolo todo a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿Casarme con ella? —preguntó You extrañada.

—¡Claro! —respondió Sara, emocionada—. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de hacerlo. Mi hermana es una excelente Omega. Ha tenido la mejor formación y será una excelente pareja para usted.

—Yo… no sé qué decir Sara-sama —You se había puesto colorada hasta las orejas—. No… no venía preparada para algo así.

—Se puede decir que con esto podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Nee-sama —Leah estaba estupefacta por la oferta de su hermana—. ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

—No es el momento Leah —replicó Sara.

—Escuche, usted es parte de la familia Matsuura, y en una época tan difícil como la que estamos viviendo, tanto su familia como la mía se verían beneficiados por este acuerdo. No le estoy diciendo que lo acepte en este momento, ni que los fuéramos a casar mañana —bromeó—. A Leah aún le queda tiempo para llegar a su calor. En cuanto a usted —la mujer olisqueó de cerca—, podemos decir que aun aguantará un poco más.

—No es por rechazar su oferta Sara-sama —You hizo una reverencia—. Pero por el momento no es ésta la misión que me han encomendado, y tengo que declinar su importante ofrecimiento.

—No la forzare Watanabe-san, ya Matsuura-san me había adelantado que sería difícil entablar un arreglo de esta naturaleza con usted —levantó los hombros—. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—¿Matsuura-dono sabía de esto? —preguntó You, indignada.

—Pues… sí…

—Vaya… —You se sentía molesta con Kanan por arreglar estas situaciones a sus espaldas—. Lo siento mucho Kazuno sama, y tambien lo siento mucho Leah san —You hizo una reverencia profunda nuevamente—. Por el momento mi labor es luchar contra las injusticias que comete el emperador, así que por ahora no me encuentro lista para comprometerme con alguien.

—Lo entendemos You san —Leah tomó la palabra por primera vez—. Me alegra que seas sincera con tus sentimientos y no seas tan falsa como las otras Alfas que han venido a esta casa —Leah depositó un beso en su mejilla, lo cual hizo a You sonrojar hasta la punta de las orejas.

El día terminó, siendo más agitado de lo que pensó, You descansó en la residencia Kazuno antes de continuar su viaje. En esa noche, nuevamente fue visitada por Riko Sakurauchi en una forma más bella de lo que su mente la recordaba.

Despertó agitada, bañada en sudor y con un molestia en su intimidad que demandaba ser atendida. Le esperaba un largo día hasta llegar a la casa O'hara, que sería el siguiente lugar a visitar.

Si ya de por sí tenía su lista de pendientes "Asesinar a Kanan" por la trampa que le había puesto en su visita con las Kazuno, eso se quedaba corto con lo que le pasaría a su Sensei después de la vista a los O'hara.

* * *

La familia O'hara no era convencional. Era simplemente la familia más poderosa de toda la región; ellos, a diferencia de las familias que estaban en la alianza con los Kurosawa, estaban actuando para sus propios intereses. Eran extranjeros y no les interesaba lo que le sucedía a Japón o a su población, lo único que querían era tener los mejores acuerdos comerciales; por el momento, su dinero estaba con la resistencia, ya que eran los más interesados en adquirir las armas que ellos se encargaban de vender, todas procedentes del extranjero.

En esa ocasión, You tenía que acudir a una de las residencias de la familia, ya que contaban con varias casas que se encontraban distribuidas por todo el territorio Japonés. Pero su visita iba dirigida no al jefe de la familia, si no a la hija del jefe. You sabía poco de la historia de O'hara Mari, pero Kanan le había contado que en alguna ocasión tuvieron algunos asuntos privados de los cuales Mari le debía algunos favores que era hora de pagar.

Por supuesto que You en ningún momento llegó a pensar mal de su mentora, y pronto se iba arrepentir de no haberlo hecho.

Mari O'hara era una Omega. Pero no era una Omega cualquiera, era sencillamente, la mujer más perfecta que You hubiera visto en su vida. Cabello rubio, mirada felina, curvas dispuestas en los lugares correctos, cuerpo perfecto y altura considerable. Perfecta para cualquiera que tuviera ojos.

No es que You nunca hubiera estado expuesta a las feromonas de una Omega que no fuera cachorro como ella, pero en esta ocasión fue casi embriagador.

La hicieron pasar a una habitación que se le hizo más calurosa de lo normal. El cuarto tenía una hermosa vista hacia un pequeño lago que daba una sensación de tranquilidad, pero tan pronto como You puso un pie en esa habitación, sus sentidos fueron atacados por el aura de la Omega frente a ella.

—Bu… buenos días —la voz de You tembló sin querer y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por su reacción—. Mi nombre es Watanabe You —hizo una reverencia profunda.

La mujer se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del cuarto. Ni siquiera se inmutó por la llegada de You, hasta que terminó de beber su té.

—Buenos días You-chan —la mujer se puso de pie sin decir nada más y rodeó a You, quien no sabía si permanecer agachada o ponerse de pie.

—¿O'hara-san? —preguntó You al notar que la rubia se había quedado parada detrás de ella.

—One moment please, You-chan…

Por supuesto, You no tenía idea de lo que había dicho la mujer, así que sólo se quedó de pie, firme, sin atinar a mover un sólo músculo. Dió un gran respingo cuando sintió las manos de la rubia rodearla por la espalda y afianzar con fuerza sus senos.

—¡¿Qué… qué le pasa?! —se quejó You, tratando de liberarse de la Omega.

—Oh my my… sí que tienes gran equipo You-chan —la chica continuaba masajeando sus senos y You no tenía idea qué hacer para librarse de ella sin ser descortés—. ¿Me pregunto si así como tienes aquí…?

Las manos de Mari viajaron con agilidad desde el pecho de You hasta su parte baja.

You no pudo resistirlo más y le dió un manazo antes de librarse de ella.

—Yo… lo… lo siento O'hara-sama —You estaba tan avergonzada, jamás había pasado por una situación similar. Su rostro nunca había estado tan colorado y sólo atinó a hincarse de rodillas frente a Mari, suplicando su perdón por haberse atrevido a tocarla.

—Vaya vaya… Kanan tenía razón cuando dijo que enviaría un lindo cachorrito.

Mari levantó la barbilla de You con su pie, dejando a la vista mucho más de lo que You podía manejar. El vestido que estaba utilizando tenía una gran abertura que partía desde la cadera y, por su puesto, desde ángulo en el que estaba You tenía una vista privilegiada de la ropa interior de la Omega.

You podría jurar que su nariz había empezado a sangrar con tan sólo verla, pero pronto se dió cuenta que no era así.

—¿O...O'hara-sama? —la voz de You temblaba de nerviosismo.

—Ponte de pie pequeño cachorrito —le ordenó, retirando su pie—. Tenemos negocios que atender, ¿no es cierto?

Por el tono de voz de la mujer, You no sabía si se encontraba molesta o simplemente estaba jugando con ella.

—Así es… —You sacó el pergamino que Kanan había mandado para ella y se lo entregó en sus manos.

La mujer lo tomó y se fue a sentar a la misma silla en la que estaba inicialmente.

—Puedes sentarte justo aquí —señaló la silla que estaba a su lado.

You caminó hasta ella con algo de temor y se sentó con rigidez. No quería hacer otra cosa que pudiera poner en riesgo su negociación.

La rubia se cruzó de piernas dejando ver nuevamente sus muslos. You quería evitar las miradas indiscretas, pero la verdad es que no podía. Sus piel pálida era lo primero que llamaba su atención. You pasaba saliva duro, tratando de disimular un poco su creciente atención a esas piernas.

—Muy bien… —dijo Mari cuando terminó de leer, enrollando el pergamino nuevamente—. Así que ya tenemos una nueva pareja en estas tierras. Pensaba que la coqueta de Kanan sería la primera en anudarse y no Dia-chan —dijo más para ella que para que You lo entendiera.

—Emm… sí… —You se rascó la cabeza no sabiendo cómo contestar a eso.

—Te noto algo incómoda pequeña cachorrito —Mari se levantó de su lugar y abrazó a You por la espalda—. Tal vez te hace falta relajarte un poco —comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

—No… no se preocupe por mi O'hara-sama… yo partiré de regreso en cuanto tenga su respuesta —You estaba demasiado nerviosa. El aura de la Omega empezaba a jugar con la suya y de repente, sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a su insistencia.

—Kanan-chan dijo que harias lo necesario para que acepte su propuesta —Mari desdobló el pergamino—. Dijo que tú tendrías que convencerme a cualquier costo.

—¿Que... que ella qué? —nuevamente Kanan le había jugado sucio.

—Así es mi pequeño cachorrito —Mari mordió su oreja—, tienes trabajo que hacer antes de volver a casa.

You se puso de pie a prisa.

—Matsuura-dono no dijo nada como eso —se defendió You, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellas.

—¿No me crees, Darling~? —Mari levantó sus cejas y la siguió hasta donde estaba.

Poco a poco fue acorralando a You contra la pared, su aura estaba haciendo un gran trabajo picándola, incitando a más.

—No es eso… —You había llegado hasta la pared y no tenía más espacio para seguir retrocediendo, cosa que Mari aprovechó para aprisionarla con su pierna, dejándola completamente a la vista.

—Que bien te conoce Kanan-chan… Ella dijo que dirías eso —Mari desdobló el pergamino y se lo mostró a You. Traía una nota al término de todo el texto que iba dirigida a ella.

"Watanabe You:

La alianza Kurosawa-Kunikida cuenta contigo, no nos decepciones."

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó You, frustrada.

Mari retiró el pergamino de sus manos.

—Eso quiere decir que eres mía —una sonrisa pícara se asomó en el rostro de la extranjera—, al menos por hoy, You-chan —concluyó, emocionada.

En la posición en la que estaban, Mari bajó su pierna y se acomodó entre las de You, tomando sus brazos para pasarlos sobre su cintura, en un abrazo.

—Eres linda You-chan, siempre es entretenido jugar con los cachorros.

Mari tomó el rostro de You entre sus manos y le plantó un tremendo beso lleno de pasión. Al principio You no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero las palabras de Kanan resonaron en su mente; lo que fuera que la alianza necesitaba de Mari era demasiado importante si le habían pedido hacer algo así. Estaba decidida a no fracasar en dos misiones seguidas.

Correspondió el beso con recelo. Era una sensación rara. Ya había compartido besos antes, pero ninguno con una Omega tan fogosa como lo era Mari, la chica si que sabía cómo complacer a un Alfa. Mari no se conformó con tomar sus labios. Comenzó a acariciar su abdomen tratando de despojarla de la ropa.

Las orejas de You se sentían calientes, y no era el único lugar que lo estaba. Se dió cuenta que su zona íntima estaba ardiendo, sentía que su miembro quería hacer su aparición por primera vez, pero no quería que fuera en ese momento, no se sentía lista para algo así.

—You-chan… —Mari besó su cuello con pasión—. ¿Puedes sentirlo? — tomó la mano de You y la colocó en su intimidad—. Mi calor está por llegar You-chan… tendrás que encargarte de mi.

You tragó pesado. Nunca pensó que su primera vez sería de esa manera. Estaba llena de dudas y miedos. ¿Cómo iba a corresponder a tremenda Omega si nunca lo había hecho antes?

Su rostro reflejaba todas sus dudas y Mari, lejos de molestarse, parecía divertida por la escena que estaba causando.

—¿Te gusto You-chan? —le dijo al oído de forma seductora.

—Cla… claro que sí, O'hara-sama… —los métodos de Mari estaban dejando a You desarmada, sus neuronas poco a poco comenzaban a morir a causa de su nerviosismo.

—¿Me tomarás You-chan? —le dijo con el mismo tono de voz al otro oído.

La piel de You estaba erizada, su corazón latía a toda prisa y pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaban a aparecer en su cuerpo.

—Lo… lo haré —con toda la determinación que pudo encontrar en su persona, You decidió que no iba a fallar.

Comenzó a besar a Mari, tomando las riendas del beso. Fue lento al principio, pues no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de interacciones, pero estaba dispuesta a dar a dar lo mejor de sí para complacer a la Omega.

Mari parecía satisfecha, pues se dejó guiar por You quien intentaba hacer crecer su aura para someterla.

—¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? —preguntó Mari, divertida.

—Creo que sería lo mejor… O'hara-sama— Mari cubrió sus labios con un dedo.

—Llamame Mari — depositó un beso rápido antes de tomar su mano y jalarla a su habitación.

Los nervios de You no hicieron más que incrementar conforme se acercaban a los aposentos de Mari.

Era un lugar impresionante. Había un enorme futón al centro de la habitación lleno de bellos cojines. El lugar estaba cubierto con telas exóticas que partían desde el techo en un patrón caprichoso hacia las paredes. Nunca había visto algo igual. Sin duda Mari O'hara vivía como pocas personas.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Mari al ver el rostro asombrado de su acompañante.

—Es una habitación increíble —You se acercó a palpar las telas que estaban curiosamente dispuestas—. Esto es muy hermoso, me encanta su textura, no había sentido algo así.

—Espera a que mis sábanas se peguen a tu cuerpo, pequeño cachorrito, quedarás extasiada —Mari jaló a You y la empujó sobre el futón. You pensó que se golpearía pero estaba mucho más suave de lo que imaginó.

—Wow… —dijo You, nerviosa.

Mari jaló la cintilla que mantenía su vestido en su lugar y se despojó de este, dejando a la vista su ropa interior. Era de encaje en un bello color violáceo, con decoraciones bordadas en el sostén y unas bragas diminutas. Todo parecía sacado de un sueño, aunque no como los que había estado teniendo últimamente.

Mari pudo notar la sorpresa en el rostro de su futura amante y estaba muy complacida con ello.

Con un tipo de baile sexy se hincó frente a You, con movimientos felinos fue gateando hasta ella. You trago duro cuando sintió las rodillas de Mari restregarse contra su entrepierna. Siguiendo su camino, Mari fue levantando poco a poco la ropa de You hasta descubrir su abdomen.

—Eres muy fuerte You-chan, casi tanto como Kanan~ —depositó suaves besos en su abdomen, seguido de algunas mordidas que fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta llegar a sus senos.

You ya estaba lista para dejarse llevar, no seguiría resistiendo pues no lograría nada.

Se sentó y tomó el rostro de Mari entre sus manos para besarla con avidez. Con un ágil movimiento de sus caderas, logró darle la vuelta a la Omega, quedando sobre ella.

You la besó nuevamente, en esta ocasión sin reparos; fue abriéndose camino hasta dejar que sus lenguas danzaran en una lucha placentera.

Mari profirió un gemido cuando You aprisionó sus pechos con sus manos y comenzó a masajearlos. Sin quererse quedar atrás, la rubia se abrió paso por el pantalón de You. Aflojó su cintillo para dejar pasar su mano hasta su intimidad. La alfa aún no había hecho su cambio, pero Mari podía sentir que estaba próxima a hacerlo.

Deslizó su mano hasta encontrar su clítoris, masajeandolo con rudeza. You solo cerró sus ojos y dejó que el placer la invadiera.

—Oh… sí, así Riko-chan, no te detengas.

Fue un segundo el que bajó su guardia, pero fue suficiente para echarlo todo a perder.

—¿Riko-chan? —preguntó la rubia extrañada, deteniendo de golpe su actividad.

You se quedó helada cuando se dió cuenta del terrible error que acababa de cometer.

—¡Lo siento O'hara-sama! —se disculpó de inmediato.

—Mari… te dije que me llamaras Mari —replicó con la voz apagada—. Y no tienes por qué disculparte cachorrito, fue mi culpa por arrastre hasta aquí.

Mari empujó ligeramente a You para que se hiciera a un lado.

—Perdón Mari, perdón —suplicó You—. No fue mi intención, ni siquiera… ¡Ah! —You se dió un golpe en la frente—. No sé ni por qué dije eso.

—Por qué estabas pensando en ella —dijo Mari tranquilamente—. Es normal que pienses en la persona que amas.

—¿Amor? No, yo no la amo, no sé qué rayos me pasó —se quejó You sintiendo la frustración llenar su cabeza.

—Eres una Alfa You-chan, una que está a punto de entrar a su primer calor, cuando eso sucede, es normal que estas cosas pasen. También le pasó a Kanan-chan.

—¿Eh? ¿Ella y usted… ya sabe? —You no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Emm… si —Mari rió por lo bajo—. Pensé que ya lo sabías.

—Pues… no. Ella nunca me contó nada.

—No es secreto para nadie que Kanan-chan ha estado enamorada de esa Omega Kurosawa desde siempre —Mari suspiró—. Pensé que era un enamoramiento pasajero, ya sabes, cosas de cachorros —reviró los ojos—, pero no fue así, Kanan no dejo de pensar en ella ni siquiera en ese momento de intimidad conmigo —concluyó con tristeza en su voz.

—Vaya… no sabía Mari-san… yo… lo siento por haber sido tan descuidada —You se sentía más que apenada.

—No, no es tu culpa, yo quise abusar de alguien tan linda como tú —revolvió los cabellos grises de You—, sin tomar en cuenta que tal vez ya tienes a alguien más.

—No lo hago, no la tengo —aseguró You.

—Quien quiera que sea esa chica seguro debe ser alguien importante, como para que la recordaras justo en ese momento —bromeó Mari.

You se cubrió el rostro con uno de sus cojines.

—Ella es la prometida de mi mejor amiga quien es mi superior y la persona responsable de que yo siga con vida —confesó You—. Desde que la conocí no he dejado de pensar en ella y ya no sé qué hacer con todo esto que me hace sentir, es como si hubiera puesto un embrujo en mi la primera vez que nos vimos.

—Y dices que no es nadie —Mari le picó las costillas para que You se descubriera el rostro—. Así es el amor, es caprichoso, no respeta acuerdos ni clases sociales, una vez que nace se convierte en una fuerza imparable. ¿Ella también te quiere a ti?

You se tomó un momento para deliberar su respuesta.

—No lo sé, no hemos hablado mucho.

—Es lo grandioso de nuestra especie, no es necesario entablar tanta palabrería, somos personas viscerales, nos guiamos por el instinto y si te sientes tan irremediablemente atraída a ella, será por algo —Mari suspiró nuevamente—. Si has encontrado esa clase de amor, no te recomiendo que lo ignores, es muy doloroso hacerlo.

—Usted está enamorada de Kanan sensei, ¿verdad? —se aventuró a preguntar You.

—Esa tonta… —se quejó Mari—. Sí, yo me enamore de ella la primera vez que la ví, pero ella ya amaba a alguien más.

—No se rinda Mari-san, Kurosawa-sama aún no ha tenido su calor —dijo You, dándole ánimos.

—No You-chan, reconozco bien cuando es una causa perdida, y Kanan~ lo es. Al igual que tú —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Deberías buscar a esa chica y hablar las cosas con ella, quien sabe —levantó los hombros—. Tal vez te corresponda y tengas al amor de tu vida tocando a tu puerta.

Mari le dió un beso rápido a You en los labios y le devolvió su ropa.

—Será mejor que te vistas —dijo dándole la espalda—. Tienes que volver con Kanan y decirle que haré lo que me pide, retrasaré algunas semanas las armas del emperador, ella tendrá las suyas antes.

—Pero Mari-san, ¿y su calor? —You recordó la razón por la que se había atrevido a llegar a tanto.

—Tomé supresores pequeña cachorrita —revolvió su cabello nuevamente—. Solo estaba bromeando contigo —le guiñó el ojo antes de abandonar la habitación, dejando a You con más dudas de las que tenía antes.

* * *

Mari preparó todo para el viaje de regreso de You. Le dió incluso un caballo que era más rápido que el suyo para que pudiera volver pronto a casa. Aunque no la dejo ir sin aconsejarle nuevamente que buscara el amor.

En su camino de regreso, You decidió acampar antes de que la noche cayera por completo. Encontró una cueva al pie de la montaña, era el lugar ideal para levantar su campamento, incluso se encontraba cerca del rió, para poder abastecerse de agua.

Rápidamente instaló su refugio y se dispuso a descansar. Fue un día lleno de emociones, y esa plática con Mari la dejó llena de interrogantes sobre sus propios sentimientos.

No lograba comprender qué era eso que le despertaba Riko. Esa sensación de pertenencia. Cuando pensaba en ella se sentía tranquila, sentía su alma en paz. Una cosa rarísima que nunca en su vida había experimentado, ni cuando tuvo la fortuna de conocer a Kanan o a Chika con quienes entabló una relación profunda a lo largo de años.

Pero en tan solo unos días, esta pelirroja llegó a su vida y puso su mundo de cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que eso pasara?

Las palabras de Mari llegaron a su mente. Eran seres que se guiaban por instinto. Lo cual era una cosa misteriosa que se podía salir de control en un parpadeo.

La imagen de Riko llegó nuevamente a su mente como el último día en que la vió; un sonoro suspiro fue arrancado de sus labios con la esperanza de que al menos le ayudara a disminuir su pesada carga.

Con la chica en mente, el sueño empezó a reclamarla.

 _Se encontraba parada en la entrada de una casa antigua. No podía reconocerla pero algo le decía que ella pertenecía a ese lugar._

 _Se disponía a ingresar a la propiedad cuando unas voces de niñas llamaron su atención. No estaban dentro de la casa, al contrario, se escuchaban del otro lado, en el terreno contrario al que estaba pisando._

 _Guiada por las voces caminó hasta toparse con dos pequeñas que jugaban divertidas sin advertir su presencia. Una de ellas era su copia exacta, una versión más joven de ella, pero no le quedaba duda de su identidad._

 _Se sorprendió al ver a la otra niña. Era Riko, tenía el cabello más corto pero su mirada era tan amable como el día en que la conoció._

 _You se quedó inmóvil, no queriendo delatar su presencia, aunque esto parecía imposible, ya que ambas niñas ni siquiera la miraban._

— _You-chan no seas mala, es mi turno de cuidar el castillo —se quejó la pequeña Riko._

— _No Riko-chan, yo soy quien va a cuidar el castillo, tengo que proteger a mi princesa —respondió la chica levantando un palo que simulaba una katana._

— _¿Y quién se supone que es esa princesa a la que tienes que cuidar? —preguntó Riko molesta, cruzándose de brazos._

— _Es una princesa muy hermosa —dijo You con suficiencia—. Es la princesa más hermosa de todo el mundo y yo estaré a su lado para siempre._

— _¿Ah sí? —Riko se enojó de inmediato con esa respuesta. Tanto era su malestar que empujó a You con todas sus fuerzas y se echó a correr—. Pues quédate con ella._

— _¡Riko-chan! ¡Espera por favor!_

 _La pequeña You se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo tras Riko a toda velocidad. A You mayor no le costó trabajo alcanzarlas unos pasos más adelante._

 _Riko se había subido a la copa de un árbol._

— _¡Riko-chan! —le gritaba la pequeña You desde el suelo—. ¡Baja por favor!_

— _¡No! —respondió Riko, subiendo aún más alto._

— _No me dejaste terminar Riko-chan, déjame explicarte… —suplicó._

 _Como You era un poco más bajita que Riko, le estaba costando trabajo alcanzar la primera rama del árbol para poderse impulsar, pero se veía determinada a subir hasta donde estaba la otra niña._

— _¡Eres una tonta! —le gritó Riko._

— _Lo soy Riko-chan, perdóname por favor —suplicó You aún sin encontrar la forma de subir._

— _No lo haré. Puedes ir de regreso a tu castillo a buscar a tu princesa —espetó Riko, siguiendo su peligroso ascenso._

 _Una de las ramas del árbol se encontraba hueca; así que cuando Riko recargó su peso en ella, ésta se rompió dejando caer a la pequeña al suelo._

 _You se percató de la situación e hizo lo posible por amortiguar la caída de Riko con su pequeño cuerpo._

 _Riko cayó completamente sobre You, quien quedó debajo de ella._

— _¿You-chan? —habló Riko cuando recuperó el habla a causa del susto que se había llevado—. ¿You-chan, estás bien?— al ponerse de pie vio con horror que su amiga no se movía. Su pequeño rostro se llenó de lágrimas, hincándose a un lado del cuerpo de la niña —¡You-chan! ¡You-chan! —le decía sacudiendola con fuerza—. You-chan, por favor despierta._

 _La You mayor estuvo a punto de actuar para verificar el estado de su versión más joven, pero pudo ver cómo en el rostro de la niña se formó el atisbo de una sonrisa y se dió cuenta que todo era parte del show que estaba armando._

— _You-chan, por favor, por favor despierta —Riko tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas por completo, su voz salía ya entrecortada—. Perdóname, perdóname. No quise decirte esas cosas feas. Tú eres mi caballero You-chan, no me dejes por favor._

— _Y tu eres mi princesa Riko-chan, ¿por qué es tan difícil entenderlo? —la pequeña You se incorporó dejando a Riko estupefacta—. Tú eres mi princesa Riko-chan, la que siempre he tenido y la única que tendré — tomó la mano de Riko y depositó un beso en ella._

— _¡Baka You! —Riko jaló su mano y plantó tremenda cachetada en el rostro de You._

— _¿Y eso por que fue? —preguntó la niña con la mejilla enrojecida._

— _Eso fue por asustarme —se quejó Riko—. Y esto es por salvarme —Riko depositó un beso en la mejilla dañada._

 _El rostro de You se cubrió de rojo por completo. Sus orejas estaban ya en un tono casi escarlata._

— _Tienes que prometerlo —dijo Riko, con los brazos cruzados._

— _¿Qué… qué cosa? —preguntó You titubeante._

— _Que voy a ser tu princesa para siempre y que nunca me vas a dejar —expresó Riko mirando a You a los ojos—. Yo no quiero ser de nadie más que no seas tú._

 _You se puso de pie. Entendía los deseos de Riko. Aún siendo tan pequeñas, entendían la necesidad de estar juntas; You tampoco quería saber nada de nadie más, Riko era su princesa y deseaba que así fuera por siempre._

 _Se hincó frente a Riko, tomó su mano y depositó un beso sobre ella._

— _Yo te prometo, princesa mía, que a partir de este momento, yo viviré para hacerla feliz, mi vida será su vida y la de usted será la mía —You suspiró—. Prometo protegerla para siempre, con mi vida si fuera necesario._

 _Riko se había puesto igualmente sonrojada pero ambas niñas irradiaban felicidad._

—¡You-chan, por favor, ayúdame!

El sueño se terminó de golpe. La voz de Riko resonó fuerte en su cabeza. No era la pequeña Riko la que había hablado, era la Riko adulta que había conocido apenas unos días atrás.

You se despertó, sobresaltada. Todo a su alrededor estaba en calma. Aún estaba en medio de la oscuridad de la noche; calculaba que aún faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer.

Agudizó su oído para tratar de escuchar algo, pero no había más que sonidos de la naturaleza a su alrededor; el agua del río corriendo se podía oír a la distancia, el sonido de el último suspiro de su fogata estaba presente, las copas de lo árboles siendo agitadas por el viento. Permaneció algunos minutos alerta, tratando de captar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar, pero no hubo nada.

Aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de soñar cuando sintió una presencia, un aura conocida. Fue muy rápido, como cuando ves de reojo una sombra pasar, no estaba segura si realmente lo había percibido o era producto de su imaginación. Se debatía entre sí debía investigar un poco más o solo dejarlo pasar, cuando escuchó pasos apresurados a la distancia.

Salió a toda velocidad de su tienda pero la oscuridad reinante no permitía que viera nada. Trató de agudizar más sus sentidos y entonces le llegó un aroma conocido. El aroma de las Sakuras que siempre acompañaba a Riko, estaba ahí, no le quedaba duda.

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin importarle nada. El rastro que había recogido venía del otro lado del río. You no titubeo ni un momento para lanzarse al agua. Nadó tan rápido como pudo para ganarle a la corriente.

Tan pronto como llegó a la orilla, salió del agua y continuó su carrera; desde ese lugar el sonido era mucho más claro.

Habían varias personas que estaban corriendo a toda velocidad, entre ellas estaba Riko y se notaba asustada.

El instinto de You le hizo correr como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Aún estando en la oscuridad sabía exactamente qué camino seguir. Conforme se acercaba, fue capaz de percibir con mayor claridad el aura de Riko. Entonces se dió cuenta de la razón por la cual la Omega estaba siendo perseguida; su primer calor estaba a punto de llegar y había sido percibido por más Alfas.

Pudo tener la primera visión de los Alfas unos metros después. Contó a 6: eran 4 hombres y dos mujeres los que la estaban persiguiendo. Casi todos se veían mucho más grandes que ella, pero no dudó en irse sobre ellos para ayudar a la Omega.

—¡Riko-chan, estoy aquí! —gritó You tratando de llamar la atención de los Alfas.

Dos de ellos habían caído en el anzuelo. De dos fuertes puñetazos, You les hizo perder el conocimiento antes de que supieran qué los golpeó.

Continuó su camino siguiendo a los demás que corrían aún tras el rastro de la Omega.

Uno de los Alfas tenía el doble de la altura de You, pero no por eso amedrentó. Tomó un tronco y lo golpeó por detrás de la cabeza con toda la fuerza que poseía. El hombre se desplomó cayendo sobre una de las otras dos Alfas.

Por el momento solamente le quedaba encargarse de una alfa más. You pudo ver cómo Riko se resbaló en una ladera, rodando hacia el vacío. La otra Alfa se fue sobre ella antes de que You le diera alcance. Con desesperación You se lanzó tras ellas, para seguirlas.

La Alfa tenía sometida a Riko por las muñecas, sentada a horcajadas sobre ella. Con todo el impulso de la caída, You la golpeó para quitarla de encima.

Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hasta donde estaba Riko. Pudo ver que la Alfa había rasgado el vestido de la chica, casi dejando su torso descubierto.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí Riko-chan —a You no le importaba nada más que salvaguardar el bienestar de Riko. La jaló con fuerza par ayudarla a incorporarse—. ¿Puedes caminar?

—Creo que sí —respondió Riko, aun en shock por lo que había pasado.

You guió el camino. Tenía que llevarla al río para que el agua ayudará a disipar su rastro. Estaba consciente de que esos alfas no se darían por vencidos una vez que se recuperaran, ya que el daño que les había infligido era mínimo.

La velocidad de Riko comenzó a disminuir conforme corrían.

—¿Qué pasa Riko… Sakurauchi-sama?—se corrigió al notar su error llamándola con tanta familiaridad.

—Es mi tobillo, creo que me lo doblé al caer —explicó Riko.

—Tan solo un poco más, tenemos que llegar al río, por favor —dijo casi suplicante.

No hicieron más intercambio de palabras. Siguieron corriendo hasta la orilla del río. You se sumergió primero guiando el camino como hasta entonces para que Riko confiara en ella y la siguiera.

Trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible para no ser descubiertas. El aura de los Alfas aún era perceptible, pero conforme se alejaban de ellos, el aura de Riko empezaba a ser mucho más perceptible para You, al grado en que empezaba a despertar sus sentidos.

Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del agua para continuar su carrera.

—Suba a mi espalda Sakurauchi-sama, aún tenemos que caminar un poco más —You se puso de espaldas a Riko, hincándose en el suelo.

—Puedo caminar Watanabe-san —dijo Riko tratando de declinar el ofrecimiento.

—No lo suficientemente rápido, aún nos están siguiendo —explicó You—. Suba por favor, no hay tiempo que perder.

Riko subió a su espalda para emprender el camino. You pensaba regresar a la cueva en donde había montado su refugio, pensó que era el mejor lugar para mantener a Riko segura.

El aura de la otra Alfa cada vez se sentía más cerca. Pronto les daría alcance si You no hacía algo al respecto.

—Sakurauchi-sama, ¿Podría usted subir a aquel árbol? —You señaló un árbol alcornoque que tenía sus ramas bajas para poder facilitar la subida—. Necesito deshacerme de esa persona que nos viene siguiendo o no seré capaz de ponerla a salvo.

—Creo que sí—expresó Riko, bajando de la espalda de You.

—Suba lo más alto que pueda y no baje hasta que yo vuelva por usted —You intentaba buscar algo que pudiera usar como arma mientras esperaba a que Riko subiera, pero no se dió cuenta que Riko no se estaba moviendo.

—¿Y qué pasará si usted no vuelve? —preguntó Riko con temor.

You se detuvo un momento para mirar a Riko. Su gesto era exactamente el mismo que el de la pequeña Riko de su sueño. En ese momento supo exactamente qué es lo que debía hacer.

Se acercó a ella, tomó su mano entre la suya y depositó un beso en dorso de esta.

—Volvere por usted, siempre volveré por usted —expresó You con galantería.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que su gesto había generado en el cuerpo de Riko, You se percató de que el peligro estaba demasiado cerca.

—Tiene que subir ahora, Sakurauchi-sama —dijo nuevamente antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentar a su contrincante.

Lo único que pudo encontrar fue una piedra lo suficientemente grande para arrojarla a la otra Alfa. Esperaba poder causar suficiente daño con esto para evitar una confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se colocó a la suficiente distancia para arrojar la roca sobre su cabeza. Justo cuando iba pasando, You lanzó la piedra con toda su fuerza, y aunque dió justo en el blanco, el cual era entre las cejas de la mujer, ésta apenas empezó a sangrar un poco en esa zona, pero ni fue desplomada ni se detuvo en su avance.

You se fue sobre ella. Le dió una patada de lleno en el torso que la derrumbó al suelo, estaba a punto de darle un golpe en su mandíbula cuando la chica sacó un tantō de entre sus ropas. You apenas pudo evitar el contraataque, llevándose un pequeño corte en su brazo derecho.

Con agilidad logró desarmarla, utilizando el arma a su favor. No quería matarla, solo alentar su paso para que dejara de seguirlas.

Le dió la vuelta y cortó su tendón de Aquiles de ambas piernas, de esa manera la chica no podría continuar en su persecución, pero no moriría a causa de su heridas.

Guardó el arma para mayor seguridad. En ese momento todo lo que necesitaba era regresar hasta donde estaba la Omega y ponerla a salvo.

Regresó hasta el pie del árbol en donde había dejado a Riko.

—¡Puede bajar Sakurauchi-san! —le dijo con voz fuerte para que la escuchara.

—No… no creo poder Watanabe-san...creo que me quedaré aquí — la voz de Riko no se escuchaba normal.

Pudo ver que la chica continuaba su ascenso.

—Está subiendo demasiado Sakurauchi-sama, tiene que bajar ya. Necesito que nos movamos de aquí, no es seguro este lugar para usted —You comenzó a buscar una manera de alcanzar a la chica para ayudarla en lo que fuera que le estaba pasando.

—¡No! ¡No suba por favor! —suplicó Riko—. No puede acercarse más, es peligroso.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Sakurauchi-sama? —You no se detuvo y empezó a subir, tratando de darle alcance.

—¡Es mi calor Watanabe-san! No se acerque por favor… Estare en problemas si usted lo hace.

—¿Qué hace usted por aquí? Debería estar en la casa Kurosawa, en donde sin duda le darían los supresores para no tener que sufrir estos días. Y después, cuando Chika-senpai esté recuperada, podrá ocuparse de usted—un nudo se instaló en la garganta de You al imaginar a Chika reclamando a Riko como su Omega.

—Necesito que haga algo por mi Watanabe-san —Riko se acercó un poco hasta donde estaba You, sólo para que pudieran tener contacto visual. De su cintillo, Riko desamarró la pequeña caja que You le había dado antes de partir y se la lanzó—. Tiene que llevar eso de regreso. Tiene que dárselo a Chika-chan, es el antídoto a su veneno.

You lo tomó entre las manos y revisó la caja para confirmar su contenido. Una pequeña botella se encontraba en su interior; contenía un líquido ambarino.

—No puedo irme y dejarla aquí Sakurauchi-senpai, esos Alfas podrían volver a buscarla en cualquier momento —espetó You—. Debo quedarme a protegerla.

—Ese antídoto es la única oportunidad de Chika-chan —la voz de Riko comenzaba a quebrarse—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, no puedo dejarla morir.

—No la dejaremos morir, pero no puedo irme ahora, por favor entienda, tiene que venir conmigo —insistió You. Estaba decidida a hacer bajar a Riko aun si la tenía que cargar hasta el suelo—. Hay una cueva, no muy lejos de aquí. La llevaré hasta ese lugar y cubriré la entrada para que nadie pueda pasar y usted tampoco pueda salir.

Se hizo un silencio largo. You pensó que Riko no la había escuchado, hasta que se dió cuenta que era por que la chica iba bajando por las ramas del árbol, acercándose a ella. Conforme descendía, You pudo olfatear las fuertes feromonas que rodeaban a Riko.

Era un olor delicioso, dulce y muy tentador. La chica estaba rodeada de un aura suave, que acariciaba la suya, invitandola a acercarse. Las pupilas de You se dilataron tanto que la luz alrededor de la Omega formaba un halo que resaltaba su figura. Riko aún portaba la ropa húmeda debido a su carrera por el río, por lo que el vestido que llevaba se pegaba peligrosamente a sus curvas. No ayudaba el hecho de que su ropa estuviera rasgada y que se pudieran ver partes de su piel desnuda. You estaba en serios problemas.

Le extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar, pero justo cuando iba a tomarla, el vestido de Riko se atoró entre sus pies y las ramas del árbol, haciendo que resbalara. You intentó ayudarla, pero ambas terminaron cayendo hasta el suelo. You quedó debajo de Riko, amortiguando su caída.

Había sido un duro golpe que le sacó el aire al caer, dejándola por unos segundos semi inconsciente. Fue la voz consternada de Riko la que la trajo de regreso.

—¡Watanabe-san! ¡Watanabe-san! —llamaba Riko, desesperada.

—No… —You trataba de hablar pero era difícil, le faltaba el aire a los pulmones.

—¿No?

—No puedo… respirar.

Riko se dió cuenta de que la razón por la que no podía respirar era porque ella estaba sobre su abdomen; se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Mejor —dijo You, recuperando poco a poco el aliento.

Lentamente se fue sentando. El golpe había sido bastante duro, pero no tan fuerte como el que estaba recibiendo por las potentes feromonas de Riko que estaban empezando a nublar su juicio.

—Esto que pasó… se me hace muy… —Riko frunció el ceño.

—Familiar —respondió You, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Riko.

—Sí, justamente eso.

Durante unos segundos, se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos. Querían encontrar respuestas en la mirada de la otra, pero pronto recibieron un recordatorio de la difícil situación en la que se encontraban.

Riko empezó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos. Sus facciones cambiaron, reflejando profundo dolor.

—¡Oh por Dios! —se puso en cuclillas en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas—. Duele… duele mucho.

Ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba a una Omega cuando llegaba su calor, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente era ver como, no cualquier Omega, la Omega por la que sentía atracción, se revolvía frente a ella de dolor.

—Tenemos que movernos —dijo You. Le estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad no ceder a sus deseos—. La llevaré a la cueva Sakurauchi-sama, ahí se sentirá mejor.

You se acercó a Riko y la cargó entre sus brazos. El cuerpo de Riko estaba muy caliente, cubierto con gotas de sudor por todos lados y mezcladas con la humedad de la ropa, potenciando el aroma de sus feromonas. Comenzó a marearse, la atracción que sentía por ella iba en aumento, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que tomara a la Omega en ese momento.

—Watanabe-san, por favor… ayudame —los ojos de Riko no eran los mismos de siempre, tenía una mirada extraña que You no le había visto nunca.

—Un poco más, ya casi llegamos —tragó pesado, no estaba segura de si podría aguantar hasta llegar a la cueva, y después tener la fuerza para alejarse de ahí. No era porque el cuerpo de Riko fuera pesado, era porque estaba a punto de ceder a sus instintos, que amenazaban con traicionarla.

—No puedo esperar más —Riko se abrazó al cuello de You y comenzó a besarlo. Si bien, inició con suavidad, poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que profirió una mordida que la hizo respingar.

—No haga eso, Sakurauchi-sama… —alejó el cuello lo más que pudo, pero Riko no estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles.

Afortunadamente, la cueva estaba a tan sólo unos metros, pero eso no implicaba que la Omega se fuera a dar por vencida. Su aura estaba jugueteando con la de You incitándola a cambiar para ella. Y pronto hizo efecto, You sintió un bulto que iba creciendo dentro de su pantalón.

—¡Oh por Dios! —no lo podía creer, estaba pasando, en el peor momento que se pudiera imaginar, su calor también había llegado.

You prácticamente corrió hasta donde estaba la cueva, tenía que encerrar a Riko en ese lugar antes de que otra cosa pasara, estaba segura de que si titubeaba un sólo segundo, no habría nada en este mundo que la detuviera de reclamarla como su Omega.

—Es aquí —anunció cuando llegaron a la entrada del lugar. Llevó a Riko hasta el interior y la dejó rápidamente. Tenía que poner distancia entre ellas o no podría aguantar más—. Buscaré algo para bloquear la entrada.

Cuando se disponía a salir, Riko tomó su mano con fuerza.

—No se vaya por favor, no me puede dejar sola —exclamó Riko, con voz suplicante—. Tiene que ayudarme, duele demasiado.

—No puedo Sakurauchi-sama, tengo que alejarme, será mejor para ambas que lo haga —You trató de soltarse pero Riko no lo permitió y la abrazó por la espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos.

—No sé qué es lo que me pasa con usted, Watanabe-san —le dijo al oído—, pero sé que usted sabe más de lo que dice y es momento de que me lo diga.

Las manos de Riko jugaban con la ropa de You. Poco a poco se fueron abriendo paso hasta tocar su suave piel. You se asustó de lo bien que se sentía el contacto con la Omega; sus delicadas manos delineando su abdomen, la sensación de sus pechos contra su espalda, su aura excitada rogando ser atendida; era difícil seguir encontrando argumentos para no dejar que su instinto se hiciera cargo de todo, sucumbiendo ante los deseos de la Omega.

—Esta cicatriz… —Riko alcanzó a palpar que su piel perdía continuidad debido a un abultamiento que se encontraba justo debajo de sus costillas—. La hicieron cuando eras una niña, ¿verdad?

You notó el cambio en la voz de Riko.

—Así fue, ¿cómo lo supiste? —se dió la vuelta para quedar frente a ella, aunque no puso distancia entre ellas.

—De la misma forma en la que tú me llamaste princesa, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —cuestionó Riko, mirándola a los ojos.

You desvió la mirada. No soportaba la intensidad de los sentimientos que la invadían cuando estaba en su presencia.

—Fue por un sueño —dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose algo apenada.

—Yo también he tenido sueños sobre ti —los ojos de Riko se llenaron de lágrimas que ya no se debían al dolor que la agobiaba—. Lo he recordado, hace un momento, cuando me llamaste princesa, sé quien eres —Riko estiró su mano hasta tocar su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad—. Eres mi caballero, ¿lo recuerdas? Y yo soy tu princesa, You-chan.

—Yo no… —el pulso dentro de sus pantalones le recordó la razón por la que no podía seguir platicando, removiendo recuerdos de un pasado distante y a su parecer, algo irreal—. Tengo que alejarme Riko-chan, es por el bien de las dos. Cuando tu calor se termine, podrás ver las cosas con mayor claridad, sólo entonces te darás cuenta que no soy yo la persona a la que quieres, tu prometida espera por ti.

El corazón de Riko se encogió al recordar a Chika.

—Por favor, no te vayas, te necesito conmigo, no puedo pasar por esto sola —una nueva oleada de dolor llegó hasta ella, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran y cayera al suelo.

El primer impulso de You fue correr a socorrerla, pero sabía lo que eso significaba. Tomando la poca determinación que le quedaba y le dió la espalda.

—Iré a entregar el antídoto a Chika-chan y después enviaré a alguien por ti Riko-chan, por favor, espera aquí.

Había empezado a caminar rumbo a la salida de la cueva.

—¡You-chan espera! ¡Tu lo prometiste! Dijiste que me protegerías con tu vida —gritó la omega, desesperada—. ¡Tienes que luchar por nuestro futuro, no quiero hacerlo sola, no de nuevo!

El corazón de You se detuvo. La voz de Riko llegó a lo más hondo de su ser. Su promesa de aquel entonces no había sido algo vacío, producto del momento; tal vez eran unas niñas, pero lo había dicho muy en serio. Siempre supo que la única razón por la que no había podido corresponder a nadie antes era porque su corazón ya estaba comprometido aunque no supiera a quien. Justo era el momento de honrar esa promesa.

You se dio la vuelta y regresó hasta donde estaba Riko, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—Estás comprometida Riko-chan, no puedo ofrecerte nada como lo que tendrías si te quedas con Chika-chan —le dijo con honestidad, sintiéndose muy inferior a las dos mujeres.

—Sí, estoy comprometida You-chan, pero es contigo. Mi corazón lo recordaba aunque mi mente no lo hiciera —Riko tomó las manos de You entre las suyas—. No quiero estar con nadie más, sólo te quiero a ti —depositó un beso sobre ellas.

Haberlo negado tanto tiempo, sólo hizo que el momento fuera perfecto. You tomó el rostro de Riko entre sus manos y la besó. La besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. La besó hasta que se quedó sin aire y aún así, no la dejó ir, no podía, sentía que si lo hacía, el embrujo terminaría y se encontraría en su mundo oscuro y vacío de nuevo, como siempre había vivido.

Dejó que su cuerpo se encargara de tomar las riendas. No iba a dejar que sus miedos les arruinaran el momento. Estaba consciente que tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias después, pero ahora lo único que importaba era ayudar a Riko.

La respiración agitada de la Omega le permitía sentir el calor de su pecho contra el suyo. Sus manos curiosas no pudieron soportarlo más y se fueron sobre su ropa.

Tuvo que contenerse un poco para no terminar arrancando todo con rudeza, no quería lastimarla, su mayor deseo era el de satisfacer a la pelirroja.

Con fuerza tomó a Riko por los muslos, la cargó y la llevó hasta la pared. Riko estaba agitada, la besaba buscando obtener más. Quitó su playera, dejando su torso descubierto. Se sentía tan sensible que el bulto entre sus pantalones comenzaba a molestar con el roce de la ropa, se sentía aprisionada.

Riko se percató de esto y bajó sus manos hasta su pelvis, estremeciéndola. Habilidosamente, la Omega se deshizo de sus molestos pantalones. Su mano empezaba a bajar, pero un segundo antes de que pudiera tocarla, You la detuvo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó una última vez.

En esta ocasión Riko no respondió. Depositó un nuevo beso en sus labios y regresó a su actividad. Descubrió el falo bien formado de You, que pulsaba por ser atendido.

—Oh vaya —dijo Riko, sorprendida—. Es… un poco… muy… grande —finalizó con algo de vergüenza.

—Yo… sí… es algo… —You se ruborizó, no se estaba esperando un comentario así—. Pero, seré gentil Riko-chan.

Riko se acercó hasta su oreja, la mordió y dijo con una voz sensual.

—No quiero que lo seas, tómame ya.

Las pupilas de You se dilataron al sentir que Riko pegaba sus caderas contras las suyas. El roce con su piel era maravilloso. Si así se sentía, no podía pensar en lo que sentiría cuando estuviera dentro de ella.

La empujó nuevamente contra la pared, aprisionando con su cuerpo. Los besos de Riko comenzaban a ser desesperados. Empezó a besar su cuello, depositando suaves mordidas sobre el; su boca fue bajando, poniendo especial atención a sus pezones erectos. El color blanco de su piel contrastaba con el color rosáceo de sus botones hinchados.

Riko emitió un gemido cuando mordió uno de ellos con rudeza. Pero You no se detuvo, continuó su camino hacia el sur, depositando suaves besos alrededor de su ombligo.

Las caricias de You llegaron hasta la intimidad de Riko. No pudo evitar notar lo húmeda que estaba la Omega. Con cuidado, You se acercó hasta su clítoris y comenzó a degustarlo. Antes de penetrarla quería estar segura que no la iba a lastimar, además de que moría de ganas de probar el néctar de su Diosa, su Omega.

Su lengua comenzó a explorar dando suaves lengüetazos desde la entrada de la vagina hasta su clítoris que ya estaba bastante hinchado. Riko llevó sus manos a la cabeza de You y comenzó a empujarla, pidiendo que fuera más adentro. La cadera de Riko le pedía incrementar el contacto contra ella.

La lubricación de Riko iba en aumento; sin dilación, You introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, ganándose un fuerte gemido de la Omega, que se retorcía contra su cuerpo.

—Oh You-chan, eso se siente muy bien.

You continuó con su labor mientras sentía que las paredes vaginales de Riko se contraían con fuerza. Cada vez su lengua hacía giros más rápidos que la ponían a temblar de placer.

—You-chan, adentro… ahora…

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. You se puso de pie y con cuidado guío a su falo erecto al interior de la vagina de Riko.

Lo introdujo despacio, pero en cuanto sintió las aterciopeladas paredes estremecerse por su intromisión, pensó que terminaría todo en ese momento. Jamás había sentido tanto placer, temía que en cualquier momento fuera a explotar dentro de ella.

De los ojos de Riko comenzaron a escapar lágrimas que asustaron a You.

—Riko-chan, ¿estás bien? Perdón, ¿te lastimé? —se quedó inmóvil tratando de entender que había hecho mal.

—No. Lloro de felicidad, me siento… me siento completa You-chan, como jamás me había sentido, por favor… no te detengas —las palabras de Riko no hicieron más que avivar el fuego en su interior.

You comenzó poco a poco a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás. Las piernas de Riko apenas la podían sostener en pie, por lo que You la tomó con fuerza de sus muslos y la cargó sin separarse de ella.

Con cuidado la depósito en su improvisado futón. La nueva posición le permitía llegar mucho más profundo. Riko se estaba estremeciendo debajo de ella. Se trató de sostener con una mano sobre su costado y con la otra, comenzó a masajear el clítoris de la Omega.

Pudo sentir cómo sus paredes comenzaron a apretar con más fuerza sobre su miembro, haciéndole casi imposible moverse dentro de ella, pero aún así no se detuvo.

—You-chan, eso es… eres… ¡Es increíble!— Riko estaba cerca de llegar a su primer orgasmo, podía sentirlo. Sus paredes se convulsionaban sin control haciendo que You tuviera problemas para controlarse, no quería venirse hasta no haberla complacido. Continuó su incesante movimiento de caderas, profiriendo gemidos roncos que se escuchaban como ecos en la profunda cueva —You-chan, quiero ser tuya, por favor —Riko extendió su cuello para ofrecerlo a la Alfa.

Las encías de You picaban de solo pensarlo, quería hundir sus dientes en la blanca piel de su Omega, quería marcarla y hacerla suya para siempre. Un atisbo de duda cruzó por su mente, Riko lo detectó de inmediato, así que, rodeando su cabeza con sus manos y atrayéndola hacia sí, le dijo al oído.

—Soy tuya You-chan, no quiero ser de nadie más.

Impulsada por las palabras de Riko, You buscó la base de su cuello, podía ver las rápidas pulsaciones de su yugular, invitando a morderla. Primero dió un beso, no quería lastimarla, el sólo contacto de sus labios hizo que su pene tuviera un espasmo intenso.

Mordió con algo de temor, pero el gemido que se escapó de los labios de Riko no hizo más que incrementar su sensibilidad y hacer que no pudiera detenerse. La Omega comenzó a mover la pelvis de arriba abajo en una danza que se había sincronizado con su propio movimiento. Podía sentir los fluidos entre ellas que se derramaban por todos lados, pero no le importaba, jamás había sentido que pertenecía a algún lugar tanto como en ese momento, pensó que seguramente Riko era el único hogar que necesitaba, no podía concebir la idea de estar alejada de ella ahora que era suya.

Las contracciones vaginales comenzaron a aumentar, haciendo que su pene golpeara sus paredes con más fuerza. Riko fue arqueando su espalda hasta quedarse sin respiración, sus caderas dejaron de moverse y fue sorprendida por el fuerte orgasmo de Riko.

Su cuerpo temblaba, You tuvo miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado debido a lo intenso del movimiento de la Omega, pero ella estaba bien, se encontraba en un lugar lejano, entre el cielo y la tierra que es a donde la había llevado.

Con suavidad, depositó besos en la herida que había hecho en su cuello. Estaba hecho, había reclamado a Riko como su Omega.

Riko se colgó del cuello de You, atrayéndola para besarla.

—Te amo —le dijo cuando se separaron—. Jamás pensé sentir algo así por alguien, pero te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Poco a poco las reverberaciones de su orgasmo fueron dejando libre a You, que sentía que estaba por explotar, pero no quería lastimar a Riko en un momento en el que se encontraba tan vulnerable.

Riko pudo notar la expresión un tanto dolorosa en el rostro de su amante.

—You-chan… no te salgas, aún no has terminado —le dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre la pelvis de la alfa.

—Pero tu ya lo hiciste —explicó You, retirando su miembro que se encontraba aún demasiado excitado.

Riko no lo había podido ver de esa manera antes de que lo hicieran, pero ahora moría de ganas por satisfacer a su Alfa, quería llevarla tan lejos como ella la había llevado.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba después de tremendo desahogo, empujó a You para que cayera de espaldas y se fue sobre ella.

You se había quedado impactada por el movimiento abrupto de su Omega, pero al verla gatear hacia ella, con esa disposición, su falo erguido dio una sacudida potente.

La Omega fue directo sobre su mástil, sin titubeo alguno, Riko abrió la boca y lo introdujo lo más profundo que pudo.

You se recargó sobre sus brazos sobresaltada por esa sensación caliente que emanaba la boca de la Omega, era igualmente placentero como haber estado en su interior, pero el jugueteo de su lengua agregaba un toque más delicioso que lo anterior.

El sabor del falo de You era fuerte, una mezcla entre sus propios jugos que pudo degustar en combinación con la semilla de su Alfa. No era desagradable, al contrario, su vagina dio un ligero apretón preparándose para una segunda vuelta. Riko parecía no haberse saciado con ese primer orgasmo y quería sentir a You nuevamente en su interior.

La lengua de Riko hacia suaves círculos alrededor del glande de You. Esta se retorcía al sentir el toque, era como una lenta y muy placentera tortura. El sabor del precome de You era bastante fuerte pero a Riko no le importó, quería hacerla llegar tan fuerte como lo había hecho ella.

You empujaba su pelvis con fuerza para llegar hasta la garganta de su Omega y Riko hacia movimientos con su paladar para que la Alfa pudiera llegar hasta el fondo.

—Riko-chan… podrías… ¡Oh demonios, eso se siente tan bien! —Riko aumento la velocidad de las caricias con su lengua mientras You empujaba su cabeza para permanecer lo más profundo que pudiera—, ¿Podrías pasar tu trasero por aquí?

Lo que You quería era que Riko se diera la vuelta para que ella pudiera ser recíproca y tuviera una forma de complacerla también.

Ahí fue en donde Riko entendió lo que Maru quiso decir cuando dijo que fue una experiencia divertida, en verdad el sexo era mucho más divertido de lo que había imaginado.

Se acomodó tal como You le había pedido, a horcajadas sobre su torso mientras ella continuaba con su labor.

Pudo sentir como You despegaba sus labios y con su lengua comenzó a lamer la entrada de su vagina. Casi salta por la sorpresa pero al final recordó que si lo hacía, podría lastimarla, así que se contuvo.

Era un placer fuera de este mundo, el sabor de su Alfa combinado con la estimulación que estaba recibiendo, sintió que pronto llegaría nuevamente hasta las nubes.

You por su parte, apenas podía mantener el ritmo con Riko, esas subidas y bajadas de la Omega hacían que se quisiera volver loca, su pene estaba sensible que en cualquier momento se liberaría.

Pudo sentir un abultamiento que aparecía en la base de su miembro, era mucho más ancho de lo que imaginó y entonces la necesidad de estar dentro de Riko, volvió como nunca antes.

—Riko-chan… quiero…

—Lo sé, You-chan.

No hacían falta más palabras, ambas sentían la misma necesidad.

Riko se retiró haciendo su cuerpo un poco hacia adelante para que You pudiera acomodarse detrás.

You se hincó detrás de Riko y sin piedad, perdiendo toda la compostura, la penetró introduciendo todo su pene hasta el fondo de su vagina.

Por un momento Riko sintió que se partiría por dentro pero You no detuvo su movimiento, se había estado conteniendo tanto que ahora lo único que necesitaba era derramar toda su semilla dentro de la Omega.

You se arqueó sobre la espalda de Riko, continuando su frenético vaivén. Con una mano empujaba la espalda de Riko hacia abajo mientras con la otra la rodeaba buscando estimular su clítoris.

Quería que ambas alcanzarán el orgasmo juntas así que empezó a masajear en rápidos círculos su botón hinchado mientras sus caderas la penetraban sin misericordia.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de los ojos de la Omega producto del placer inconmensurable del cual estaba siendo víctima.

You comenzó a deslizar su nudo en el interior de la vagina de su Omega cuando sintió que estaba por alcanzar el clímax.

Las paredes de Riko se tensaron a tal grado que ya no pudo continuar con el delicioso balanceo pero aún así, con toda la lubricación que tenían, You terminó de introducir su nudo, dando fuertes chorros sobre las paredes vaginales que terminaron por detonar la inminente venida de la Omega.

Ambos cuerpos temblaban descontroladamente. Los chorros de semen salían con fuerza como si no pudieran detenerse. You se había quedado sin respiración mientras su cuerpo derramaba todo lo que había estado juntando para su Omega y Riko luchaba por mantener toda su venida en su interior.

Poco a poco los espasmos de ambas fueron disminuyendo, dejando ambos cuerpos bañados en sus propias secreciones pero más complacidos de lo que alguna vez pudieron soñar.

You quedó sobre el cuerpo de Riko, respirando rápidamente tratando de recuperar el aliento; mientras la Omega aún sentía los espasmos de su fuerte venida.

Poco a poco fueron acomodándose una a un lado de la otra, sin despegarse, en una especie de cucharita en la que You colocó su brazo debajo de la cabeza de Riko para que pudiera acostarse sobre ella, aunque estaban de espaldas.

—¿Riko-chan? —le dijo You al oído a Riko. No podían verse a los ojos, pero su posición era tan íntima, que podía sentir el corazón de Riko latiendo a gran velocidad—. Te amo.

Con su brazo libre, You rodeó a Riko por la cintura.

—No You-chan, yo te amo —tomó su mano y depositó un beso sobre ella.

—No quiero que esto termine, quisiera estar contigo para siempre —confesó la Alfa, dejando que sus sentimientos afloraran.

—Lo estaremos You-chan…

Ambas mujeres estaban tan cansadas que dejaron que el sueño las reclamara, tenían muchas cosas con las cuales lidiar, pero en ese momento, no había nada en el mundo que fuera más importante que la nueva unión que acababan de formar. Riko amaba a You y You a Riko, esa era la verdad absoluta y la única que importaba.

~•~


	3. Nuestro destino

**La verdad absoluta.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Nuestro destino.**

Era incierto saber cuánto tiempo duraría el calor de una Omega, particularmente cuando se trataba de su primer calor.

Para You y Riko, pasaron más de tres días dentro de aquella cueva, apagando el fuego que las consumía. Fueron días que estuvieron llenos de pasión, en donde no hubo tiempo de arrepentimientos. Se dedicaron a amarse hasta que estuvieron exhaustas y aún después de eso, continuaron.

Una vez que la pasión se fue controlando, las preocupaciones regresaron a ellas como un balde de agua fría. Fue al tercer día cuando Riko por fin se sintió satisfecha de las largas faenas y You recordó la razón por la que tenían que volver a la casa Kurosawa.

You tenía una preocupación sobre volver, pero no quería decir nada a Riko, la chica estaba tan preocupada por Chika y por el tiempo que habían dejado pasar, que sabía que si le contaba sobre el castigo que recibiría, la pondría en una nueva encrucijada.

Antes de partir tuvieron que tomar un baño en las aguas del río. En sus cuerpos se podían ver las marcas que la pasión había dejado en ellas. Fue entonces cuando Riko entendió las palabras que había compartido con su hermana días antes; la herida que portaba en su cuello la hacía sentir orgullosa, era lo que su Alfa había dejado en ella, como recordatorio de su pertenencia.

Riko no podía sentirse más feliz por ello. Pero antes de pensar en un futuro junto a You, tenía que salvar a Chika y poner las cosas en orden. Había recuperado parte de su pasado, pero tenía que integrarlo a su futuro.

Tuvieron que andar a pie por más de un día, ya que su caballo había sido robado, probablemente por alguno de esos Alfas a los que habían enfrentado.

Era curioso cómo las mismas feromonas de Riko que había atraído a sus atacantes, los mantuvieron a raya cuando Riko fue reclamada por You; no había nada que nadie más pudiera hacer, You no permitiría que nadie se acercara a su Omega.

La caminata fue divertida. Pasaron el tiempo platicando sobre todas las memorias que poco a poco llegaban a su mente. Tenían anécdotas divertidas, pero también algunas otras duras, como cuando You le contó sobre la dura vida que llevó en las calles y los métodos que utilizó para sobrevivir. Riko se conmovió hasta las lágrimas cuando escuchó sobre las dificultades que habían rodeado la vida de su Alfa, a diferencia de la suya que fue muy tranquila, gracias a la familia que la arropó.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos vivir cerca del mar —expresó Riko, contenta—. Podríamos tener un huerto y mantenernos alejadas de la guerra.

—No lo sé —You sentía algo de dolor al pensar en el futuro. Sabía que recibiría un castigo por lo que había hecho, pero no tenía claro de qué tan severo sería, su principal prioridad sería mantener a Riko a salvo, al costo que fuera—. Supongo que podríamos —rodeó la cintura de Riko con sus brazos—. No me importa lo que hagamos en el futuro, yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

Riko detuvo el paso al sentir el cuerpo de You estremecerse. Sintió que el aura de su Alfa estaba intranquila.

—¿Pasa algo, You-chan? —preguntó Riko, acariciando sus manos.

—No —negó la Alfa hundiendo su rostro entre la cabellera rojiza de la Omega—. Es sólo que te amo tanto, que no me quiero alejar de ti.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Riko.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero hacer —Riko se dió la vuelta para quedar frente a You—. Salvaremos a Chika-chan y despues de eso, sólo seremos tú y yo —se acercó para dejar un suave beso en sus labios—. Te amo.

You se ruborizó al sentir a Riko tan cerca. Aún no era capaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando la Omega se acercaba y mucho menos cuando su aura la acariciaba de esa manera; era como si el simple hecho de estar cerca de Riko, fuera suficiente para hacerla vivir, funcionar, respirar. Riko era su todo y estaba segura que la Omega sentía lo mismo hacia ella.

—Escucha Riko-chan —le dijo, escondiendo el rostro entre su cuello. Por un momento quiso contarle sobre su preocupación, pero sabía que al hacerlo, estaba retrasando aún más la cura de Chika, tendría que hacerse cargo de la situación—. Me siento muy feliz de estar contigo.

—Yo tambien —Riko sintió el pequeño cambio en el aura de You, pero pensó que era porque ya estaban cerca de su destino, por lo que trató de calmarla utilizando la suya—. Todo estará bien.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa Kurosawa al atardecer. Antes de ingresar, You le robó un beso a Riko, de esos que lograban dejar a la Omega sin aliento y sedienta de más, pero su tiempo se había terminado, tenían que enfrentar la realidad.

You le pidió a Riko que se encargara de Chika mientras ella hablaba con su superior, la primera persona a la que necesitaba ver era Kanan.

Le tomó un tiempo encontrarla, ya que se encontraba reunida con la cabeza del clan.

—Kanan-sensei —la abordó en cuanto salía de su reunión—, ¿Me permite hablar con usted?

—¡You-chan! Por fin estás de vuelta —una gran sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro de su mentora—. Espera, espera, espera, ¿qué es eso que huelo? —se acercó a olisquearla—. ¡Te anudaste! —dijo emocionada—. Pequeña pícara —le picó las costillas—, ¿fue con la Omega Kazuno? Porque este no es el olor de Mari —frunció el ceño—, espera… este olor…

You no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sintió un fuerte empujón seguido de un gruñido.

—¡¿Te anudaste con mi cuñada?! —Dia Kurosawa había salido detrás de Kanan y ahora sostenía a You por el cuello sobre su cabeza.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Kanan le tomó unos segundos a Kanan entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No… espera Dia, ella no lo hizo —la defendió—. ¿Verdad que no, You-chan?

—Tiene todo su olor sobre ella —Dia la olisqueó nuevamente, arrojándola hacia los pies de Kanan con descomunal fuerza, no por nada era la Alfa más fuerte.

You cayó como un costal de papas en el suelo. Estaba intentando ponerse de pie, cuando sintió un nuevo jalón. Era Kanan quien la había jalado por el cuello nuevamente.

—¿Qué estupidez hiciste? —le dijo tratando de controlar su ira.

El aura de Kanan estaba aplastando la suya. Era tanto su despliegue de fuerza que You solo atinaba a mantener su cabeza agachada.

—Yo la amo —dijo finalmente—. La amo desde siempre, es mi razón de vivir.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? ¡La conociste la semana pasada! —Kanan la colocó en sus hombros y la cargó hasta su oficina, seguidas por Dia. Tan pronto como llegaron, la dejó caer al suelo, con fuerza.

—¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que lo has jodido todo? —preguntó Dia, con la mandíbula apretada a causa de la ira—. La alianza con a familia Takami es imperiosa. Esa unión debía ocurrir ya, ¡¿cómo te atreviste a tocar a una Omega comprometida?!

—¡Riko-chan estaba comprometida conmigo! Nosotras nos conocimos…

You no pudo terminar su argumento. Kanan le profirió tremenda cachetada, reventando su labio.

—No te atreves a responder a un superior —el aura de Kanan continuaba aplastándola, a tal grado que You no podía levantar la mirada—. Kurosawa-sama, permítame ocuparme de esto, yo lo arreglaré —Kanan se hincó frente a Día, jalando a You para que hiciera lo mismo.

El tiempo que Dia tardó en responder se les hizo eterno.

—Te lo encargo —respondió de mala gana—. Pero bien sabes que solo hay una manera de arreglar esto, Kanan.

—Lo sé, Dia-sama —respondió Kanan aún con la cabeza en el suelo.

Tan pronto como Dia abandonó la habitación, ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie.

La frustración de Kanan la llevó a golpear con toda su fuerza contra la pared.

—¡¿Qué carajos estabas pensando?! —le gritó a You.

—Ya se los dije, Riko-chan y yo estamos enamoradas, nos conocemos desde que éramos unas niñas —explicó You apelando al cariño que Kanan le tenía.

La mirada de Kanan estaba fija en You, sus pensamientos volando a gran velocidad tratando de encontrar una salida para el embrollo en el que se había metido.

—¿Por qué volviste entonces? —dijo con la quijada apretada—. Lo hablamos antes de que te fueras, sabes cuál es el castigo, ¿para que volviste si ya sabías lo que sucedería?

—Por Chika-senpai. Riko encontró un antídoto para su problema, ahora mismo debe estar administrandolo —explicó tratando de permanecer lo más tranquila posible. Pensar en que Riko estaría enfrentando a Chika cuando está despertara, la hacía sentir muy ansiosa.

—¡¿Es que tú eres una idiota o que?! —preguntó Kanan dando una patada sobre su escritorio—. ¡¿Qué carajos crees que va a pasar cuando esa Alfa despierte solo para ver a su Omega marcada por alguien más?!

—¡Riko no es su Omega! —espetó You—. Nunca lo fue y ahora Riko-chan es mía, ¡es mi Omega y tendrán que respetarlo!

—Pensé que eras más lista que eso You-chan —Kanan se llevó la mano al puente nasal—. No importa si fuiste tú quien la marcó o el vecino, lo que importa es que no fue Takami- Chika y la posible alianza que tendríamos con los Takami se ha ido por tierra.

—Tendrán que buscar otra manera de aliarse, siempre hay formas.

—Oh claro que las hay —ahora Kanan había empleado el sarcasmo, tono que no precedía nada bueno—. Kurosawa-sama lo ha dejado claro ya.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —un nudo se estableció en la garganta de You.

—Te lo dije antes, el castigo por tomar a una Omega comprometida, es la horca para ambas.

Un escalofrío recorrió a You. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo que mereciera pero no iba a permitir que tocaran a Riko.

—Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, sensei. Pero Riko-chan no hizo nada, fui yo quien la tomó —el aura de You creció de tan solo pensar en el peligro potencial para su Omega.

—Las leyes no se pueden romper You, si así fuera, todos se saldrían con la suya, es por estas estúpidas leyes que estamos peleando contra el imperio, pero ahora deben ser honradas —Kanan entendía el sentimiento de frustración de su aprendiz y amiga pero no podía hacer mucho por ayudarla.

—Por favor sensei —suplicó You—. Haría lo que fuera por salvar a Riko-chan.

Un silencio se hizo entre ellas. El corazón de You latía a toda velocidad; miles de escenarios pasaban por su mente, buscando un camino que pudiera salvarlas de el horrible destino que se erguía frente a ellas.

—Hay una forma —dijo Kanan, con el rostro ensombrecido—. Pero no saldrás beneficiada con ella.

—No me importa, dígame por favor.

—Esto es lo que haremos…

* * *

La urgencia de Riko por saber si Chika había sobrevivido a todos esos días, fue resuelta rápidamente cuando la encontró en el mismo lugar. El médico le informó que ella continuaba estable pero que su condición no había mejorado ni un poco en todos esos días.

Incialmente, Riko se había ido porque ya había escuchado sobre este tipo de envenenamientos antes y en alguna ocasión, se enteró de la existencia de una curandera que vivía en las montañas, quien era capaz de crear un antídoto para cualquier clase de veneno. Era un rumor que rondaba por las calles del pueblo, pero en su desesperación por ayudar a Chika, hubiera creído cualquier cosa.

No fue fácil de encontrar, tuvo que preguntar a algunas personas en el pueblo para que le dieran referencias sobre cómo llegar. Al final tardó más tiempo del esperado, lo que llevó a que su calor se detonara a mitad de la montaña, derivando en esa cadena de eventos "afortunados", como ella los veía, ahora que se sentía tan feliz siendo la Omega de You.

Lo único que lamentaba era que su calor se hubiera interpuesto en la mejoría de Chika, pero no sé arrepentía ni un poco de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, ya que de no haber sido así, tal vez ella y You no hubieran podido entrelazar sus caminos como ahora lo estaban, o quién sabe, todo parecía una estupenda jugada del destino que se encargó de poner las piezas en su lugar en el momento adecuado.

El médico estuvo en contra de administrar el antídoto, pero dado a que no había más que pudieran hacer por la chica, al final lo permitió, no haría daño intentar algo diferente.

Fue tan impresionante lo que pasó después de administrar el líquido, que nadie lo podía creer.

Tan solo hicieron falta algunas gotas del antídoto, que Riko depositó cuidadosamente bajo la lengua de Chika, para que hubiera un cambio en su estado.

Lo primero que notaron fue que la palidez en los labios de Chika poco a poco iba cediendo, dando paso a un tenue color rosado. Su respiración que inicialmente era muy profunda y algo lenta, se había acelerado. Riko pudo percibir cierto temblor en sus dedos y decidió tomar su mano para ayudarla a despertar.

Chika fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, comenzó con un ligero parpadeo que llamó la atención del médico. El hombre se acercó a revisar a Chika, pidiendo a Riko que se retirara de la sala.

Esperó algunos minutos fuera de la habitación. Un mal presentimiento se había instalado en su pecho, quería ver a You, sentía que algo no andaba bien con ella, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de procesarlo pues el médico le llamó nuevamente para que ingresara a la habitación.

El médico le explicó a Riko que podía pasar a ver a su prometida, sin embargo, la iba a encontrar un poco confundida, pero poco a poco iría mejorando; claro, el médico, siendo un beta, no pudo percatarse de la tormenta que estaba por desatarse.

Riko caminó con temor hasta la cama de Chika. El momento que había temido llegó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de prepararse, hablaría con ella de frente y le diría la verdad.

Tan pronto como ingresó en la habitación, el rostro de Chika se iluminó.

—¡Riko-chan! —la llamó desde su cama.

Riko se acercó vacilante, no sabía cómo empezar a explicar todos los acontecimientos, pero en ese momento Chika no buscaba una explicación, estaba tan contenta de verla, que se arrojó a sus brazos cuando la tuvo cerca.

—El doctor me dijo que tú me salvaste —Chika la apretaba con fuerza y Riko empezó a sentir incomodidad, el olor de la alfa le hacía sentir náuseas, deseaba con todas su fuerzas estar con You de nuevo para volver a su estado de tranquilidad—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Pues verás… —comenzó a hablar Riko separándose de ella.

El rostro de Chika se turbó cuando vió la marca en el cuello de Riko.

—Apestas —le dijo, interrumpiendola.

—¿Eh? —al igual que su rostro, el aura de Chika se había descontrolado, Riko pudo sentir como intentaba someterla exigiendo una explicación.

—Apestas a otra Alfa —Chika jaló la blusa de Riko para dejar completamente descubierta su herida, que aún se encontraba muy reciente—. Hueles a… —Chika se acercó a olisquearla—. Watanabe You, ¿qué está pasando Riko? ¡Explícame!

La voz de Chika fue dominante, su lado Omega no podía negarse a la orden de una Alfa, aún cuando ya no era una Omega libre.

—Chika-chan… —tragó duro, no sabía ni como empezar—. Hay cosas que pasaron mientras estuviste dormida.

—No estaba dormida Riko, estaba enferma —le aclaró.

—Sí, eso… enferma, hay cosas que pasaron durante tu enfermedad —la voz de Riko temblaba involuntariamente, podía sentir como el aura de Chika quería someterla, pero era desagradable, deseaba que You estuviera ahí para ayudarla. No es que temiera a Chika, pero no era la misma de siempre, había cambiado y la sentía un tanto irracional.

—Lo único que puedo entender es que Watanabe You se aprovechó de ti, en mi ausencia —espetó Chika, molesta. Su mirada se veía desorbitada, como fuera de sí. De un impulso, Chika salió de la cama y tomó a Riko por el cuello—. ¿En donde está? —exigió—, dime en dónde está esa Alfa cobarde.

El ajetreo había llamado la atención de los que estaban afuera, que entraron enseguida pensando que Chika se había sentido mal, solo para encontrarla sosteniendo a Riko contra la pared.

—¿Takami-sama? —preguntó uno de los guardias.

Chika no soltó a Riko, estaba fuera de sí, a tal grado que no se dió cuenta que su fuerte agarre estaba lastimando el cuello de Riko.

El guardia tuvo que ir a auxiliar a la Omega que estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, pero a causa del aura de Chika, no podía oponer resistencia al maltrato que estaba sufriendo.

Finalmente Chika la soltó, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Su ira estaba mal canalizada, ella no quería herir a Riko, la única de la que necesitaba explicaciones, era de su amiga, de You, ella tenía que decirle qué es lo que había pasado.

—¿Me pueden decir en dónde está Watanabe-san? —preguntó Chika al beta que había entrado a auxiliar a Riko.

—No… no lo sé —dijo el hombre con la cabeza agachada, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos—. Esta es la casa Kurosawa, ¿no es verdad?

—Así es, Takami-sama —respondió el hombre titubeante.

—Entonces Kanan debe estar aquí —Chika buscó un abrigo para cubrirse pues la bata que vestía era un tanto incómoda—. Mantenla aquí, necesito hablar con la Mayor —le dijo al hombre, abandonando la habitación.

Riko quiso seguirla, pero el guardia no se lo permitió. Su corazón había dado un vuelco. Chika estaba viva, estaba bien, aparentemente sin secuelas, pero ella no había sido capaz de manejar bien las cosas y ahora, ciegamente, su exprometida iría a desquitar todo su enojo contra You.

Necesitaba salir, necesitaba ir a buscarla. Estaba pensando en maneras de escapar, cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a su hermana, Hanamaru, con el semblante preocupado.

—Riko-chan —Maru se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente—. Oh por Dios, estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto.

—Maru, Maru-chan, por favor, ayúdame a salir, necesito encontrar a You-chan —suplicó Riko.

—No podemos salir de aquí Riko-chan, no sé qué ha pasado, pero es grave —Maru suspiró—. Dia-chan está muy enojada, nunca la había visto tan molesta—un escalofrío recorrió su espalda—. Ella fue la que me dijo que te buscara, que tenían que ponerte a salvo.

—¿A salvo de qué? —preguntó Riko, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando—. Chika-chan despertó, pero ella se fue a buscar a You-chan, Maru por favor, tienes que ayudarme —suplicó nuevamente.

—¿Quien es You? —preguntó la Omega, confusa.

—Oh bueno… —Riko recordó que nunca contó nada a Maru sobre You y claro, seguramente tampoco estaba enterada de lo que había pasado entre ellas—. Ella es… bueno… —se encontró algo abochornada teniendo que explicarle a su pequeña hermana—. You y yo… ella es mi Alfa, Maru-chan.

Maru se cubrió la boca con sus manos, sorprendida. Se acercó para olerla.

—Es verdad, tienes todo el olor de un Alfa sobre ti —Maru hizo cara de disgusto—. Ya decía yo que algo estaba raro contigo zura~ —frunció el ceño—. Pero, ¿cómo fue que eso pasó? Me dijiste que irías a buscar un antídoto para Chika-chan, tu prometida.

Contar toda su historia en voz alta, fue un tanto terapéutico para Riko. Era difícil de creer, aún cuando estuviera segura de todo lo que había pasado, pero, diciéndolo en voz alta, todo fue más tangible. Ella amaba a You, no tenía duda alguna de ello, y quería que el mundo lo supiera.

Cuando Riko terminó de contarle, Maru estaba conmovida hasta las lágrimas. Era una hermosa historia, digna de las novelas de romance que tanto amaba leer. Y todo había sido real, le había ocurrido a su hermana.

—Es por eso que necesito ir a buscar a You-chan, yo sé que algo malo está ocurriendo, puedo sentirlo —los ojos de Riko se llenaron de lágrimas también.

Maru la abrazó nuevamente, entendiendo bien ese sentimiento de impotencia que estaba sintiendo su hermana.

—Lo sé zura~, sé que necesitas verla, pero Dia-chan fue muy específica en que debía encontrarte y mantenerte lejos de la casa, si desobedezco, podríamos complicar las cosas —Maru suspiró—. No sólo para ti, también para You-san.

—No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados Maru-chan, es muy doloroso, yo… la necesito, ella es parte de mi ahora —Riko dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran, llorando, abrazada de su hermana, necesitaba desahogar eso que la estaba matando.

—Haremos algo zura~, dame unas horas para ir a investigar, estoy segura que puedo hacer que Dia-chan me explique qué es lo que está pasando, pero necesito que te quedes aquí —le advirtió—, sin causar problemas —depositó un beso en la frente de Riko—. Si no lo haces, entonces Dia-chan pondrá mas seguridad para ti y no me dejarán verte de nuevo, ahora mismo soy tu mejor aliada.

No había muchas opciones, Maru tenía razón, en ese momento era la única aliada con la que contaba y tenía que aceptar sus condiciones. Tendría que lidiar con el estrés lo mejor que pudiera, siendo este su punto débil.

Las horas pasaban lentamente. No había mucho que hacer en esa habitación. Ni siquiera podía limpiar para pasar el tiempo puesto que estaba más aseada que cualquier habitación.

Apartado en un rincón, encontró las pertenencias de Chika. Era un uniforme maltrecho, pero, sobresaliendo de una de las bolsas, pudo encontrar el amuleto que le había dado a su amiga el día que se despidió de ella. Chika lo había guardado durante todo ese tiempo.

Riko lo tomó entre sus manos, no podía creer que lo hubiera guardado durante todas esas peligrosas misiones, pero entonces entendió la razón por la cual Chika estaba tan dolida, ella la amaba, no había más.

Tal vez era muy obvio de ver, pero su corazón no había alcanzado a entenderlo por que ella jamás había amado a nadie como amaba a You, y entendiendo ese sentimiento, entonces entendía el dolor que Chika estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El saber que has perdido a la persona que amas con todo tu ser, era un sentimiento tan devastador que le arrancó la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

Dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran, no tenía caso seguirlos guardando. Si Maru la iba a llevar a You, entonces necesitaba estar bien, necesitaba estar en calma para poder transmitir eso a su Alfa en cuanto le fuera posible.

Algunas horas después le llevaron algo de comer, pero francamente Riko no tenía apetito. Veía a la ventana con la esperanza de enterarse de algo o ver a You a la distancia, pero todo se encontraba en calma, al menos en el exterior, lo que indicaba que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, era en otro lado de la residencia.

Muchas horas después, ya cuando la noche había caído, Hanamaru regresó con Riko.

—Oh por Dios Maru-chan, te tardaste demasiado —recriminó Riko, de inmediato—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

El semblante de Maru era muy rígido. Riko conocía bien a su hermana y pudo deducir que era grave lo que estaba por decir.

—Las cosas están muy mal Riko-chan, estuve todo el día tratando de ver a Dia-chan, pero apenas lo he logrado hace unos minutos zura~ —Maru se sentó en uno de los cojines e invitó a Riko a hacerlo, quien no muy convencida se fue a sentar a su lado—. Tanto ella como Kanan-san y Chika-chan estuvieron reunidas con otras personas que no conozco. Averigüé que se llevaron a You-chan detenida, creo que está en alguna parte de la casa pero aún no sé en dónde es que la tienen.

—¿Por qué están haciendo todo esto Maru-chan? Nosotras no hicimos nada malo, no tienen por qué hacer esto —Riko abrazó sus piernas, escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas—. Yo amo a You-chan y ella me ama a mí, ¿cómo se complicó tanto esto?

Maru acarició su cabeza.

—Lo sé zura~, pero tienes que entender que You-chan tomó a una Omega que ya estaba comprometida…

—Estaba comprometida con You-chan —la corrigió Maru.

—Ese compromiso no cuenta Riko-chan, y lo sabes bien zura~ —dijo Maru, tratando de transmitir su empatía en esos duros momentos—. Aún si son desertores del ejército del emperador, se siguen rigiendo por las mismas leyes, y al reclamar a una Omega que se encontraba comprometida con un superior, bueno… ellos la van a castigar zura~.

—¿Qué clase de castigo? ¿La van a correr del ejército? —preguntó Riko con temor.

—Eso no lo sé zura~, Dia-chan fue breve y no me quiso dar muchos detalles, pero dijo que mañana habría una audiencia, ahí podrás ver a You-chan —explicó para darle un poco de tranquilidad a su hermana—, tienes que esperar hasta mañana.

—Necesito verla Maru-chan, siento que me estoy muriendo por dentro, nunca me había sentido así pero, es verdad, tenías toda la razón antes, cuando me dijiste que Dia-san era tu mundo —las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y su voz a quebrarse—. You-chan es mi mundo y si ella no está, yo sólo me siento vacía, necesito verla, necesito estar con ella —concluyó, con desesperación en la voz.

Maru la abrazó nuevamente, en esta ocasión comenzó a arrullarla. Su aura estaba funcionando como un calmante, como siempre lo había hecho cuando Riko se ponía ansiosa, sólo que en esta ocasión, no iba a ser tan fácil, pudo sentir el dolor de su hermana y esperaba que al menos por esa noche, ella pudiera compartir su pesada carga.

* * *

Tan sólo pudo descansar algunas horas, pero fueron suficientes para recuperarse y prepararse para lo que fuera que le deparara el día. Riko estaba convencida que lo único que necesitaba era ver a You para poder respirar de nuevo. Con eso en mente, comió todo el desayuno que le llevaron, tomó una ducha y se arregló para la audiencia, quería dar la mejor impresión posible.

Fue pasado el mediodía que hubo movimiento en su habitación. Esperaba que algún guardia llegara a buscarla, pero en su lugar, encontró a aquella mujer que regañó a You el día en que se conocieron.

—Buenos días, Sakurauchi-san —la mujer hizo una reverencia profunda—. Mi nombre es Matsuura Kanan.

—Buenos días, Matsuura-san —Riko correspondió al saludo.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, por lo que seré breve —Riko pudo sentir la fuerte aura de la mujer que estaba sometiendo a la suya—. La situación de You-san es muy grave, me ha contado toda la historia de ustedes, sé que eres parte del pasado de You-chan —la mujer suspiró—. Pero ahora mismo ella está haciendo todo lo posible por asegurarte un futuro, así que lo único que te pido, es que sigas la corriente con lo que ella dirá en la audiencia, eso lo hace por el beneficio de ambas.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Riko frunció el ceño. Podía sentir que algo estaba mal con todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

—No puedo decirte más, pero si la amas como ella dice que lo haces, entonces no la contradigas —concluyó Kanan haciendo una reverencia—. Me tengo que ir por el momento, pero en unos minutos vendrán por usted.

—No entiendo qué es lo que está diciendo —respondió Riko—. Pero pase lo que pase, yo defenderé a You-chan, no tenga duda de eso.

Kanan no dijo nada más y abandonó la habitación dejando a Riko sumida en la más profunda angustia. Se sentía ciega ante todo lo que estaba desarrollándose a su alrededor; quería correr, buscar a You y sólo escapar de ese lugar para nunca más volver. Ella era lo único que necesitaba en su vida para ser feliz.

Tal como había dicho Kanan, un par de guardias llegaron a escoltarla. La iban a llevar a otra parte de la propiedad Kurosawa que hasta el momento había desconocido, era la zona en donde sólo tenían acceso aquellos con rango militar.

La hicieron esperar afuera de donde ella dedujo, se estaba llevando a cabo la audiencia. Había tantas auras que le era difícil concentrarse para encontrar a You, pero ahí, entre tantos alfas, pudo sentir el aura de su amada, estaba asustada, apabullada, pero estaba ahí, a unos pasos de ella. Trató de hacerle sentir su presencia, aunque le era difícil, jamás lo había hecho a tanta distancia, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Concentrada como estaba, no se dió cuenta que la habían salido a buscar.

—Sakurauchi-sama, requieren su presencia en el interior.

Lo primero que notó Riko cuando ingresó es que era una gran sala, en la que se encontraban al menos 50 personas. Todas mirando hacia al frente. En un lado habían tres sillas, en donde estaba, al centro: Kurosawa Dia. A su derecha: Matsuura Kanan y a la izquierda: Takami Chika.

Pero eso no le importaba, lo único que pudo ver, fue a You, que se encontraba frente a ellas, con las manos amarradas a su espalda, hincada en el suelo; sus ropas se encontraban sucias y su aura intranquila, pero tan pronto como la vió, fue como si el aire regresara a sus pulmones.

Salió corriendo tratando de llegar hasta ella, pero un guardia se interpuso antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Tome asiento Sakurauchi-san —dijo Dia en voz alta.

Se podía sentir lo tenso que estaba el ambiente, todo era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada que el miedo comenzó a invadirla. Estaba bastante lejos de You, pero pudo sentirla con facilidad, el aura de You la recibía gustosa, pudo sentir como el aura de su Alfa la rodeaba dando la bienvenida. Era una sensación extraña, pero que casi la hizo llorar de la emoción.

—Necesitamos que nos diga la verdad, Sakurauchi-san —comenzó a hablar Kanan—. Su futuro depende de ésto.

Riko tragó duro recordando la plática que había tenido con esa mujer tan solo unos minutos antes.

—¿Conoce usted a esta Alfa? —señaló a You.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Riko de inmediato—. La conozco desde…

—Limítese a responder sólo lo que se le está preguntando —la interrumpió Dia, hablando por encima de los murmullos de la sala.

—Sí, la conozco —respondió nuevamente Riko, sin dejarse intimidar por la voz autoritaria de su cuñada.

—¿Fue esta Alfa la que la tomó a la fuerza, cuando usted se encontraba en su calor? —preguntó Kanan.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, por supuesto que no! You-chan no hizo eso… ella… ¡Yo la elegí como compañera! —espetó Riko, indignada.

—¡Eso no es verdad, Kurosawa-sama! Ya se los dije mil veces, fui yo la que se aprovechó de ella, de que estaba en su calor, todo fue mi culpa —el guardia que estaba a un lado de You le dió un golpe en la espalda con un bokken, callandola de inmediato.

—No es cierto You-chan —Riko entendió entonces lo que Kanan le había querido decir, era ésto lo que se supone ella no debía contradecir—. ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. Yo fui la que propició todo, yo fui la que la orilló a esto, todo fue mi culpa ¡No la castiguen más! —gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, a tal grado que uno de los guardias tuvo que mantenerla en su lugar antes de que se fuera sobre Dia, Kanan o Chika.

—Ella sólo está diciendo eso a causa de la mordida, no es porque sea cierto, es cosa de las Omegas —You se llevó un nuevo golpe con el bokken, que en esta ocasión le sacó el aire.

—No digas eso, no digas eso You-chan… —Riko comenzó a llorar—. Esto es una barbaridad, pensé que las únicas bestias eran los leales al emperador, pero estaba equivocada, el infierno está aquí, ¿cómo es posible que castiguen a alguien tan leal como ella? ¿Cometió un error? ¡No, por supuesto que no lo hizo!

—Esto se está saliendo de control —finalmente habló Chika—. Lo único que he pedido es justicia, Kurosawa-sama. Esta Alfa se aprovechó de su posición y de mi enfermedad para reclamar a mi Omega, exijo que se actúe de acuerdo a la leyes y me sea devuelta mi Omega.

—¿Tu Omega? No soy un objeto Chika-chan, pensé que eras mejor que eso, tú más que nadie debe saber que el amor no es algo que se pueda controlar —Riko estaba indignada por las palabras de Chika, no la reconocía—. La única forma de convertirme en tu Omega es si me matan, porque no existe otra forma de que yo deje a You-chan.

—¡Silencio todos! —habló Dia—. Las leyes son claras, para que puedas ganar a tu Omega de regreso, tendrás que luchar por ella, ¿crees estar lista para eso, Takami-san? —le preguntó a Chika.

—¡Estoy lista, Kurosawa-sama! No voy a permitir que una traidora como Watanabe-san salga victoriosa de esto —respondió Chika, decidida.

—En ese caso, es simple, será una pelea a muerte, la vencedora podrá quedarse con la Omega en disputa —explicó Dia.

—¡¿Qué estupidez es esa?! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡No soy un trofeo que puedan repartir de esa manera! —espetó Riko molesta—. Soy la Omega de You-chan, no quiero pertenecer a nadie más que no sea ella.

—Hemos terminado por hoy, el encuentro será el día de mañana, a primera hora —explicó Dia—. Sin embargo, hemos encontrado culpable a Watanabe You, por lo que, aún ganando el encuentro en contra de Takami-san, a partir del día de hoy, ha perdido todo rango, beneficio y protección de éste Clan, por lo que, si ella es la vencedora, tanto ella como Sakurauchi-san, su Omega, tendrían que abandonar la alianza y todos los beneficios que poseían de ella —sentenció—. Espero piense bien las cosas Watanabe-san, tanto su futuro como el de su actual Omega, están en juego.

Riko quiso acercarse a hablar con You, pero no hubo forma. Tan pronto como Dia dió por terminada la audiencia, un par de guardias se acercaron a ella para escoltarla de regreso a la que había fungido como su prisión.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. La vida de You estaba en juego por su culpa. No se arrepentía de ser la Omega de You. Su arrepentimiento estaba ligado a algo más egoísta, se arrepentía de haber salvado a Chika. No conocía ese lado vengativo, pero ahora que lo hacía, sentía el más profundo rechazo contra la Alfa.

* * *

Pasó toda la tarde ideando formas de escapar. Necesitaba ser capaz de liberar a You antes del amanecer, para que juntas pudieran desaparecer. Al menos ahora tenía una idea de en dónde podía encontrarla. El problema era que seguramente, el lugar estaría rodeado de Alfas que detectarían su presencia en seguida.

Decidió que esperaría a que le llevaran la cena, que era cuando abrían las puertas de la habitación, y entonces huiría. Desarmó uno de los marcos que colgaban en la habitación, para poder utilizar uno de sus lados como arma; se colocó detrás de la puerta, esperando al guardia que llevaría su cena, y justo antes de golpearlo, se dió cuenta que no era el mismo de siempre, la entró por la puerta fue su hermana: Hanamaru.

—¡Zura~! —gritó Maru antes de recibir el golpe que nunca llegó.

Afortunadamente, Riko tenía reflejos muy agudos, lo que le permitió darse cuenta de su error antes de golpear a la persona equivocada.

—¡Hanamaru-chan! —Riko soltó el palo y se fue sobre su hermana, abrazandola—. Pensé que no te vería de nuevo.

—¡Me ibas a golpear zura~! —se quejó Maru.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Riko—. Pensé que eras otra persona.

—Pensabas escapar, ¿verdad zura~? —preguntó Maru. Conocía a Riko tan bien, que ya había previsto que algo así sucediera, razón por la cual tuvo que utilizar sus atributos de Omega, para que Dia le concediera algunos favores—. ¡Y no te atrevas a mentir! —le advirtió.

—Yo… bueno… sí —confesó—. Necesito salir de aquí, iré por You y después escaparemos juntas.

—Eso suena muy bonito zura~, como una emocionante novela romántica —Maru le dió un golpe suave en la cabeza—. Pero esto no es una novela zura~, tu no eres la protagonista, y los Dioses no van a poner mágicamente en su camino una forma de escapar. Esto es real Riko-chan, es un problema grande en el que estás metida y no quiero que compliques las cosas —expuso Maru con seriedad—. Dia-chan me contó lo que pasó. Debes saber que tanto ella como Kanan-san planearon todo para ayudar a You-chan, todo esto es parte del plan.

—Pero ellos la quieren matar, van a dejar que Chika-chan la mate —espetó Riko.

—Es la única forma de evitar que la familia Takami se ponga en contra de la alianza, ellas confían en las habilidades de You-chan —Maru acarició su cabeza—. Tú también deberías hacerlo.

—No dudo de ella, en verdad que no lo hago, pero… es tan injusto, soy su Omega, eso es lo único que importa —se defendió Riko.

—Yo lo sé, pero es la única salida que tienen. Dia-chan me dijo que si You-chan no se hubiera declarado culpable de haberte tomado a la fuerza, entonces el castigo hubiera sido la muerte para ambas, por alta traición —dijo Maru con severidad—. Ella esta haciendo lo mejor que puede para ponerte a salvo.

—¿Traición? ¡¿A quien?! —Riko estaba indignada con las estupidas reglas de la sociedad que no entendía—. No hicimos nada malo, no era la Omega de nadie, esto es tan injusto.

—Es la sociedad en la que vivimos, no hay otra opción —Maru le dió un abrazo intentado mitigar su frustración—. Dia-chan me dió permiso para llevarte a ver a You-chan zura~ —dijo, tratando de alegrar un poco a su hermana.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me llevarás hasta ella? —preguntó Riko con recelo.

—Lo haré, pero debes prometer que no intentaras nada estúpido. Nada estúpido como eso —señaló al palo con el que casi le rompe la cabeza—. Te llevaré a verla para que le des los ánimos y la fuerza que necesita para su pelea de mañana zura~, así que si intentas algo raro, las tres saldremos perjudicadas, pero la única que en verdad perderá, será You-chan, así que sé buena y no hagas nada raro zura~.

Riko recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Maru.

—No lo haré —dijo finalmente, abrazándola—. Sólo llévame a verla.

* * *

Riko se dió cuenta que aún contando con la ayuda de su hermana, era casi imposible lograr un escape. You se encontraba en una especie de celda en el sótano del mismo edificio en donde habían tenido la audiencia. El lugar estaba muy bien custodiado, pero Maru contaba con un permiso escrito por parte de Dia que las acreditaba para pasar a ver a You.

La celda de You no era del todo fea, de hecho, era mucho mejor de lo que Riko había imaginado. Pudo sentir el aura de su Alfa incluso antes de pasar por la puerta. Maru se quedó afuera para darles espacio y dejarlas que hablaran todo lo que necesitaran.

—¿You-chan? —preguntó Riko, cuando ingresó a la celda.

You estaba acostada en lo que parecía un futón, uno muy mullido. Pero tan pronto como escuchó la voz de Riko, se puso de pie, yéndose sobre ella.

Se abrazaron con fuerza. Riko no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, se sentía tan feliz de poder verla, aunque fuera en una situación como esa.

Se dieron besos, muchos besos, tantos como necesitaban para saciar esa falta de la otra. Estar separadas había sido una tortura, una que no quería repetir. El propósito de la visita de Riko era animarla y no dejaría que fuera de otro modo.

—¿Cómo entraste? No esperaba verte, Riko-chan —You estaba tan emocionada que no soltaba a Riko, se había abrazado a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Maru-chan me ayudó —Riko depositó un beso en su coronilla, para después darle un golpe ligero—. No te atrevas a quejarte Watanabe You, eso y más es lo que me debes.

—Lo sé, lo siento Riko-chan —You no la soltó, quería tener tanto de Riko como pudiera, la necesitaba.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que iba a pasar cuando volviéramos? —le recriminó, luchando contra el nudo que se había formado en su garganta—. Si me hubieras dicho, yo no hubiera insistido en volver.

—La vida de Chika-chan estaba en juego, teníamos que regresar —explicó You, derrotada.

—Pero ahora es tu vida la que está en riesgo You-chan, no te quiero perder, no de nuevo —Riko la abrazó nuevamente—. Ayer fue una tortura, la incertidumbre, el no tenerte cerca, yo sólo… no puedo creer que esto nos esté pasando, yo te amo, tu me amas, eso es lo único que debe importar, ¿por qué no nos dejan estar juntas?

—Lo sé, lo sé Riko-chan —apretó su abrazo—. Yo voy a luchar por nosotras, no voy a dejar que Chika-chan gane.

—Pero eso significa matarla You-chan, ¿no hay otra forma? No quiero que nadie muera. Tu, salvaste su vida You-chan, ella no puede solo venir a tomar la tuya —el aura de Riko estaba turbada pero You hacía todo lo posible por confortarla, aunque esto funcionaba mejor cuando era al revés.

—Es la única forma Riko-chan, es por eso que tuve que mentir, porque de no haber sido así, no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad, nos hubieran matado a las dos —el sólo pensamiento de perder a Riko era suficientemente fuerte para voltear las entrañas de You.

—Pero… ¿y si Chika gana? —la voz de Riko se quebró al decirlo.

—No lo hará —You calló sus palabras con un beso—. Chika-chan es buena, pero no será mejor, su motivación no es lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarme, tu eres mi carta de triunfo Riko-chan, ¿no lo entiendes? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no voy a dejar que nadie te arrebate de mi lado, estoy dispuesta a defender nuestro amor a costa de quien sea.

Las palabras de You conmovieron a Riko hasta las lágrimas, de nuevo. Sus sollozos se fueron incrementando cuando You la tomó entre sus brazos. Su llanto era desgarrador, mientras dejaba que todos esos malos pensamientos se fueran diluyendo con el llanto, ella también tenía una batalla que ganar, no estaba dispuesta a que You hiciera todo el trabajo.

Su tiempo juntas se terminó cuando escucharon un toque del otro lado de la puerta, señal de que Riko debía volver.

—No te atrevas a morir Watanabe You, porque te lo juro, si lo haces… —su voz se quebró—. Si lo haces, iré a buscarte al mismísimo infierno para traerte de regreso conmigo —concluyó, amenazante, tratando de disimular sus ganas de romper en llanto nuevamente.

Su beso de despedida fue mucho más que eso. En él, ambas trataron de transmitir el amor, la devoción, la necesidad de la otra y la esperanza de que ese no sería el ultimo que se dieran; se volverían a ver y cuando lo hicieran, entonces nada ni nadie podría separarlas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Riko tenía planeado hablar con Chika antes de que la contienda sucediera, sin embargo, no contaba con que había todo un ritual que debía seguir la Omega en disputa.

Se la llevaron desde muy temprano. La asearon, con aceites y lociones especiales. Se sentía como si la estuvieran marinando para llevarla al matadero, aunque su vida realmente no fuera la que peligrara, sino la de You. Después del baño, la vistieron como si fuera a asistir a una fiesta, con elegante Yukata y maquillaje exagerado, a su juicio.

No encontró forma de escapar de semejante tortura. Pero supuso que no importaba que tanto la ocuparan antes del duelo, al final, ella podría estar tanto cerca de Chika como de You, aunque ahora lo que más le interesaba, era utilizar el último recurso con el que contaba y el cual aferraba contra su pecho.

Había pensado que sería todo un espectáculo, pero lejos de eso, era una ceremonia solemne en la que todos los guerreros utilizaban los uniformes oficiales, de gala, aquellos que más se empleaban para rendir tributo a los que ya no estaban, cosa que tenía mucha lógica, pues al término del combate, una de las dos Alfas, no estaría más en este mundo.

Fue entonces cuando Riko pudo ver a Chika por primera vez desde la audiencia. Vestida con el uniforme de la familia Takami, portando sus insignias de honor, en verdad era una persona atractiva, sin embargo, no era la persona que se había ganado su corazón. La poseedora de su amor se encontraba del otro lado, vistiendo un uniforme mucho más modesto, pero no por eso se le veía menos guapa, al contrario, ante sus ojos, se veía imponente, preparándose para la batalla de su vida.

En las auras de las dos Alfas pudo darse cuenta de lo que You le había dicho el día anterior. Chika podía ser su superior, pero su motivación no era tan grande como la suya para ganar. El aura de Chika aunque era grande, no podía superar a la de su amante, la de You era infinitamente superior.

Kanan se encontraba dando algunas instrucciones a You, mientras Chika platicaba con sus hermanas, quienes se veían bastante confiadas del resultado del combate. Riko no podía entender cómo es que no estaban agradecidas con la persona que había salvado de la vida de Chika, si no fuera por ellas, Chika solo hubiera muerto y nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

Maru se encontraba a un lado de Dia. Cuando ellas dos estaban juntas, parecía que resplandecían, separándose del mundo de los mortales; el aura de Dia era muy superior a la de cualquiera de los presentes, pero la de Maru no se quedaba atrás, era evidente que eran la una para la otra y no escatimaban a la hora de mostrarlo en público.

Sus esperanzas de hablar con Chika se desvanecieron cuando la colocaron a un lado de donde se realizaría la pelea, amarrando sus manos para que no pudiera escapar. Lo cual le pareció gracioso, ya que en ese momento no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar más que ese, no estaba dispuesta a que la separaran de su Alfa.

Maru se acercó hasta donde estaba. Como era de esperarse, se encontraba preocupada por ella. Su futuro estaba a tan sólo minutos de decidirse.

—¿Cómo estás zura~? —preguntó la Omega, tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—Nerviosa —respondió Riko—. No puedo creer que me tengan aquí amarrada —forcejeó con las cuerdas tratando de liberarse—. Mi lugar es a un lado de You-chan.

Maru tomó las manos de Riko para transmitir un poco de tranquilidad.

—Lo sé zura~, y despues de esto, el mundo también lo sabrá, tienes que confiar en ella —dijo con calidez.

—Confío en ella, en verdad lo hago —se hizo un nudo en la garganta de Riko—. Es sólo que me siento aterrada ante la idea de perderla.

—No lo harás, verás que todo saldrá muy bien —Maru depositó un beso en la frente de Riko, mientras deslizaba una fina navaja entre sus manos.

Ninguna de las dos hizo comentario alguno. Maru estaba conciente que las cosas podían salir mal y no quiso dejar a su hermana desprotegida, aunque esperaba que no tuviera que utilizarlo.

* * *

Las reglas de la batalla eran simples. Ambas lucharían utilizando su katana como arma. Los posibles resultados solo eran dos, que una matara a la otra, ganando así el derecho sobre la Omega; o la primera que renunciara a ejercer su derecho sobre la Omega, sería la perdedora. Cualquiera que fuera el resultado, la sangre debía ser derramada.

Las combatientes se posicionaron en el centro, siendo rodeadas por los demás guerreros.

Desde el primer momento en que You tocó el campo de batalla, Riko pudo notar que algo no estaba bien con ella. La había visto pelear antes y su postura era diferente, se le notaba incómoda, sosteniendo la katana con dificultad.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Por mucho que confiara en las habilidades de You, si algo no estaba bien con ella, el resultado podría no favorecerlas.

Dia dijo algunas palabras antes de iniciar el duelo, pero la verdad es que Riko no le prestó atención, sólo tenía ojos para You en ese momento. Intentó rodearla con su aura para transmitir algo de tranquilidad, pero la distancia entre ellas no se lo permitió. Con su pensamiento, quiso transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella; sus miradas se cruzaron y, por un momento, Riko sintió que todo estaría bien, que tenía que creer en que su amor sería lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer tan grande obstáculo.

Así dió comienzo el duelo.

Chika no titubeó ni un segundo, sus ataques iban dirigidos a la cabeza de You, quería terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

—Pensé que eras mi amiga, jamás te creí capaz de hacer lo que hiciste. Tomar a una Omega por la fuerza —dijo Chika, con rabia.

You desviaba sus ataques con algo de dificultad, no quería entablar una conversación con ella porque no quería avivar su coraje, tan solo quería terminar con esto para no tener más arrepentimientos después.

Poco a poco era más evidente que You estaba teniendo problemas para moverse. Su respiración estaba agitada, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor aunque apenas empezaba el combate.

Chika lanzó un rápido ataque dando fuertes golpes con su katana, empujando a You hacia atrás mientras intentaba repelerlo con la suya.

La fuerza de los embates fue mermando a You quien al final de ese ataque, resultó herida en el brazo. No era un corte grande, pero comenzó a sangrar copiosamente.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —le gritó Chika, exigiendo una respuesta.

You cambió la katana de brazo y comenzó el contraataque. Sus golpes no eran tan fuertes como los de Chika, pero eran más certeros.

—Es algo que no se puede explicar con palabras Chika, pero jamás hice algo para dañarte —respondió You.

El primero de los golpes, lo dió por sobre la cabeza, para que Chika subiera su guardia, dejando sus pies vulnerables, lo cual You aprovechó, dando una fuerte patada para desbalancearla. El trastabilleo de Chika abrió la ventana para que You asestara un golpe que Chika no pudo bloquear y culminó con un gran corte en el muslo.

Riko respiró un poco al ver que se estaban igualando las cosas. La navaja que Maru le había dejado, la utilizó para ir cortando las cuerdas que la tenían sujeta. No podía aguantar un segundo más parada en ese lugar cuando la vida de You estaba en juego.

Con las cosas un poco más parejas, tanto Chika como You comenzaron a lanzar ataques continuos, con resultados infructiferos. Ninguna de las dos tenía ventaja sobre la otra, hasta que Chika logró dar un golpe tan fuerte que tiró a You sobre su espalda y al caer, fue evidente que tenía una lesión en uno de sus costados, ya que se quedó sin aire, tendida en el suelo.

Chika intentó aprovechar la ventaja, para dar el golpe final, pero You no se había rendido aún y tomó un puñado de tierra que arrojó a sus ojos.

El movimiento desesperado tan solo le dió un par de segundos, los cuales aprovechó para ponerse de pie y lanzar un golpe al frente con su arma con todas sus fuerzas. Aun con la visión borrosa, Chika fue capaz de esquivarlo.

El golpe de You había sido muy arriesgado, bajando su guardia, lo cual Chika aprovechó para dar un golpe en su costado con su katana, deslizandola rápidamente para que pudiera penetrar su armadura. La sangre comenzó a brotar de inmediato.

Chika no detuvo su ataque y asestó un golpe más en su mano dominante, el cual fue lo suficientemente profundo para que You soltara su arma, aunque no le arrancó la mano, de milagro.

—¡Ríndete ya! No tienes derecho alguno sobre Riko-chan —exclamó Chika, molesta.

Bajó nuevamente su katana con rapidez, en esta ocasión buscando el cuello de su adversario. You rodó hacia un lado, con el propósito de encontrar su espada.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarla para bloquear el fuerte golpe. Utilizó sus piernas para ponerse de pie y con el impulso, empujó a Chika con todas sus fuerzas, dejándola caer sobre su espalda.

Pateó su mano, haciéndola soltar su katana. Era obvio que ambas mujeres están luchando sucio, querían la victoria a cualquier costo.

Era su oportunidad, Chika se había quedado desarmada. Lo único que You tenía que hacer era dar el golpe final.

Levantó su katana con toda la intención de hacerlo, de terminar el duelo de una vez por todas y cumplir la promesa que había hecho a Riko.

En el último segundo, justo antes de que su espada tocará a Chika, vió que Riko llegaba corriendo, interponiéndose entre su espada y Chika.

Pensó que había sido demasiado tarde y no se había podido detener, pero no fue así, soltó la katana antes de herir a la Omega.

—¡No lo hagas, You-chan! —exclamó Riko, protegiendo el cuerpo de Chika con el suyo, rodeándola en un abrazo.

You estaba confundida, no entendía qué estaba pasando.

—Riko-chan… ¿qué dices? Tengo que hacerlo, es la única forma.

Riko apretó a Chika entre sus brazos, quien estaba sin palabras ante el giro de acontecimientos, ¿Riko la estaba protegiendo? ¿De You?

—No voy a dejar que mates a Chika-chan, nadie debe morir, esto es absurdo —gritó Riko.

—¡Detengan la pelea! —gritó la mayor de las Takami, desde el costado—. Esa Omega está interfiriendo.

Tanto Dia como Kanan se pusieron de pie, pero ninguna dijo nada, dejando que las cosas siguieran su curso.

—Mírense ustedes dos, peleando a muerte. La que gane habrá asesinado a su mejor amiga, ¿es eso justo? —espetó Riko, soltando a Chika para ponerse de pie.

—Voy a explicarte de una vez por todo lo que ha pasado, Chika-chan —Riko se paró a un lado de You—. Tú has sido mi amiga desde que llegué a este lugar, hemos sido cercanas desde entonces, tú me conoces, sabes lo que siento por ti —Chika desvió la mirada sabiendo a lo que Riko se refería—. Te quiero si, pero como una amiga, una muy querida amiga, sin embargo, lo que me une a You va más allá de ti, va mucho más atrás, se remonta a nuestra infancia, nosotras tenemos un lazo que formamos años atrás, es algo que no podemos romper ni se puede cambiar.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, escuchando las palabras de Riko.

—You-chan no me forzó en ningún momento —You intentó detener a Riko pero ella no la dejó, estaba cansada de callar y dispuesta a todo por arreglar las cosas—. Yo elegí a You como mi Alfa y ella a mí como su Omega, nos unimos por amor. Y con ese mismo amor, You-chan volvió para ayudarte y traer el antídoto para tu enfermedad, aún a sabiendas de que algo como esto podría pasar, ¿cómo es posible que quieras asesinar a la persona que te salvó la vida?

Chika no respondió. La mirada de Riko era muy intensa y su aura se había alzado amenazadoramente, era algo que pocas veces se sentía, una Omega defendiendo a su Alfa.

—Y si ella te salvó, no fue para que después tuviera que arrebatarte la vida en un absurdo combate —Riko sacó el amuleto que había encontrado entre las ropas de Chika—. Yo sé que me quieres, pero yo jamás podré corresponderte como mereces Chika-chan, incluso si me quitan a You-chan, estoy segura que moriría de tristeza —Riko luchaba contra el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desde el principio del combate—. Tú no quieres eso, y tampoco quieres matar a tu amiga, puedo sentirlo —Chika tomó el amuleto que Riko le entregaba.

Riko tomó la hoja de la katana de Chika y la colocó en su cuello.

—Si quieres ganar este duelo, tendrás que matarme Chika-chan, ya que será la única forma en que puedas arrancar a You-chan de mi corazón —los ojos de Chika se llenaron de lágrimas.

Era cierto todo lo que Riko decía. Ella siempre lo supo. Por más que se esforzó por ganarse su amor, nunca estuvo cerca de conseguirlo, al menos ahora entendía la razón.

—Lo que hiciste, You-san, nunca podré perdonarlo —respondió Chika con voz severa—. Sin embargo, Riko-chan tiene razón, te debo mi vida y no haré que nos convirtamos en asesinas. Eso no me devolverá a la persona de la que me enamoré.

Chika bajó su katana. Se dió la vuelta para encarar a Dia.

—Renuncio a mi derecho sobre Riko-chan —exclamó antes de soltar el arma y abandonar el círculo.

Todo el mundo se quedó estupefacto.

Las hermanas de Chika parecían listas para matarla. Maru quiso correr a abrazar a Riko, pero al final, Dia requirió su atención antes, al parecer tendría que explicar cómo es que Riko se había liberado de su amarre.

Kanan solo sonreía satisfecha con la resolución del conflicto.

Riko estaba frente a You. Ninguna decía nada, ni se movía. Estaban aún asimilando la situación. Habían ganado, con Chika renunciando a ella, era You quien tenía el derecho sobre la Omega, podrían estar juntas sin que nadie se los impidiera.

Riko se dió la vuelta para encontrar a You con el rostro agachado, ensombrecido.

—No es que no me alegre que interfirieras —dijo finalmente—. Pero… ¡casi te mato! —You se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente, levantandola del suelo, girando con ella.

—No iba a dejar que te mataran, pero tampoco iba a permitir que cargaras con esa muerte en tu conciencia, no era justo para nadie —explicó Riko cuando You la soltó—. Yo te amo You-chan y siempre haré lo mejor para nosotras.

—Por un momento me asustaste —confesó You, con la voz afectada—. Pensé que no querías que la matara porque tenías sentimientos por ella.

—Claro que los tengo, es mi amiga también —aclaró—. Pero más que nada, no quería que hicieras algo de lo que te arrepentirías después.

Su plática fue interrumpida por Dia.

—Antes de que sigan celebrando su triunfo —exclamó con seriedad—. Su castigo aún está vigente, Watanabe-san, tanto usted como su Omega deberán abandonar las tierras que forman parte de esta alianza, tienen hasta el amanecer para marcharse.

—Lo entendemos, Kurosawa-san —You hizo una reverencia—. Partiremos al amanecer.

—Escuché que las tierras cercanas a la península son un buen lugar para tener un nuevo comienzo —Dia les guiñó el ojo—. Ese lugar, ya no forma parte de nuestras tierras.

Detrás de Dia, Maru llegó corriendo para abrazar a su hermana y entregarle un trozo de pergamino, en donde encontrarían, el inicio de su nueva vida.

* * *

10 años después.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Llegó carta de la tía Maru.

Una niña de 9 años, con cabellos grises y ojos azules como su madre, llegó corriendo a la cocina con un papel entre sus manitas.

—¿Es de Maru-chan? —preguntó Riko, lavando sus manos para recibir a su pequeña.

—¿Qué dice mamá? ¿Por fin podremos visitar a la tía Maru? —cuestionó la pequeña, entregando la carta a su madre.

Riko la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leer.

 _Querida Riko-chan:_

 _¿Cómo has estado hermana?_

 _Hace tanto tiempo que no se de ustedes. Mis pequeños ya quieren conocer a sus primas._

 _Dia-chan dice que pronto tendrá unos días de vacaciones y escribo para saber si podrían recibirnos por unos días en su casa. Queremos pasar un verano agradable y nada mejor que aquel bello lugar._

 _Creo que la tranquilidad del mar ayudará a Dia-chan a relajarse, los acuerdos de paz han tomado más tiempo de lo que pensábamos pero al menos ya se han llevado a firmar con al nuevo emperador._

 _Kanan-chan ha sido la encargada de atender ese asunto, para mí fortuna. No podía aguantar otro calor más sin mi Dia-chan cerca. Lo malo es que los cachorros de Ruby-chan están por nacer, así que Kanan-chan estaba contra la pared. Espero que cuando los visitemos, nos acompañe también la familia de Kanan. Ella ha estado ansiosa por ver a su pequeña "cachorra" (como se refiere a You-chan desde que se fueron)._

 _No sé si ya te llegó la noticia, pero Chika-chan se ha comprometido con Kazuno Leah. Al parecer esta por casarse según sabemos, aunque claro, nadie de la familia está invitado, como era de suponerse._

 _Mis cachorros están bien, han estado preguntando por Shu-chan y mueren por conocer a la pequeña Riri. Quieren saber si es tan adorable como Shu-chan. Yo les dije que lo es, porque una niña que es idéntica a mi hermana, debe ser hermosa. Así que esperamos con ansias conocer a Riri-chan._

—¿Alguna novedad Riko-chan? Shu-chan dijo que llegó una carta de Maru-chan.

You iba llegando a la cocina, cargando una cesta con vegetales con un brazo y a la pequeña Riri en el otro. Depósito la cesta sobre la mesa y un dulce beso en los labios de su esposa.

—¿Qué te parecería tener visitas en el verano? —preguntó Riko, doblando la carta, recibiendo en brazos a su hija.

—¿Van a venir? —exclamó con sorpresa—. ¿Maru-chan y los niños?

—Con Dia-san, que según Maru, estaría más que encantada con pasar unos días en el mar —Riko tomó la cesta y comenzó a inspeccionar lo que utilizaría para preparar la comida.

—¡Oh mi Dios! Ella… ¿vendrá? —You se había puesto pálida de repente.

—Nunca he entendido el miedo que le tienes a Dia-san…

—No es miedo… es… respeto —aclaró—. Ella nos regaló estas tierras y siento algo de temor cuando viene a inspeccionar.

—Ella no viene a inspeccionar, viene de vacaciones con su familia —la corrigió Riko.

—Ella siempre inspecciona, es como una función en automático que ya posee —You se sentó, derrotada—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de que vengan.

—Entonces te alegrará saber que Kanan-san también vendrá, con su familia. Los cachorros de Ruby-chan están por nacer.

—¡¿Qué?! —You se levantó de golpe—. Por ahí debiste empezar, ahora sí que tengo cosas que hacer.

You se acercó a Riko nuevamente, la besó y salió corriendo con rumbo al muelle.

—¿A dónde fue mamá? —preguntó Shuka, al ver a su madre correr despavorida por el jardín.

Riko no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que las cosas estaban mejorando para todos.

—Mamá seguramente fue a realizar las reparaciones que lleva años posponiendo, deberías ir a ayudarle Shu-chan —dijo Riko, gentilmente.

—Mamá es extraña algunas veces —la niña se acercó a depositar un beso en la mejilla de su otra madre—. Iré a ayudarla, no se vaya a romper un dedo o algo —soltó una risita—. Te quiero mamá, volvemos en un rato.

—¡Ve con cuidado Shu-chan!

Los acuerdos de paz darían por terminadas todas las alianzas, uniendo al nuevo gobierno del imperio con la resistencia, dando fin a esos duros años en donde tuvieron que cortar casi toda comunicación con su familia.

Desde su exilio, tan solo se pudieron ver en una ocasión, y fue una reunión muy breve, después del nacimiento de la pequeña Shuka. Posterior a eso, su comunicación se limitó a intercambio de cartas algunas veces al año, habían sido tiempos difíciles para todos.

Razón por la cual era emocionante este tipo de visitas y aunque sus hijas no estaban al tanto de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para traerlas al mundo, ellas sabían del amor que se tenían sus madres y eso era lo más importante.

Después de ese largo viaje, por fin las cosas estaban arreglando su curso, mostrándoles un brillante futuro por delante. Ellas estarían juntas, siempre juntas porque fue el destino el responsable de unir sus vidas de todas las formas posibles.

* * *

 _Nota de autor: Un día más tarde de lo que pensé, pero ya está, terminado por fin. ¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, final cliché, la especialidad de la casa._

 _Espero que te haya gustado Kokoro. Fue mi manera de expresarte, de alguna manera, el amor que siento por ti y lo feliz que me siento de estar a tu lado. Con algunos tropiezos durante la elaboración del fic pero creo que al final sirvió para darme cuenta de algunas cosas. En fin, pues… Te amo zura~._

 _PD. Para los que leen OMS: No hemos abandonado el fic. Seguimos trabajando en él y pronto subiremos capítulo. Es solo que el trabajo nos ha tenido con el tiempo completamente drenado (y las energías también), pero no abandonaremos la historia._

 _Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia. Les agradezco sus comentarios que como siempre, alimentan mi alma y me ayudan a mejorar._


End file.
